convalecencia eterna
by imaxf
Summary: luego de un accidente scully empieza una vida nueva y las cosas son mas diferentas de lo que ella o mulder su hubieran imaginado... dejen reviws plis - es un mulder -n- scully (completado)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: bueno.. realmente alguien lee esto?? Bueno.. si ya lo se .. Mulder Scully, Frohike.. William, Langly Bayers etc.. etc.. etc.. no son míos.. son de CC y de la Fox y de la 1013.. ok???  
  
Dedicatoiria: y bueno.. este relato se lo dedico a todo el que lo lea y ser tome la molestia de mandarme feedback que es gratuito y sencillo que hace que las personas se sientan mucho mayor.. y que por lo menos el trabajo de escribir todo esto fue útil.. o que al menos alguien lo terminó de leer...  
  
Raiting: bueno.. pues para toda la familia... je je .. o mas bien para todos los X philos... a.. pero no a los normos porque les puede dar un ataque... jaja  
  
Spoilers: bueno.... toda la serie.. y pues las primeras dos partes de "desde las sombras" ( gracias DKS)  
  
Tipo: ok.. aquí va Angst, H, MSR, y pues.. creo que es todo....  
  
Convalecencia eterna  
  
Me encuentro en un lugar que solo logro describir como estrecho y obscuro... muy obscuro, siento un terrible dolor, debe ser alguna especie de herida, en algún lugar entre mis ojos y mi nariz, tal ves algún objeto se ha incrustado ahí, quisiera tratar de quitarlo y así evitar que siga lastimándome, pero mis brazos no responden... no comprendo siento como si algo, o alguien estuviera aplastando mi brazo derecho contra el suelo, y siento algo filoso que impide que mi brazo izquierdo cambie de posición... no se como llegué aquí, tampoco se como y cuando saldré, si tan solo pudiera recordar que es lo que hago aquí... de donde vine, porqué y a donde me dirigía... puedo recordar algo una imagen extraña... es una mujer idéntica a mi cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, sus gafas salen volando instantáneamente, solo para ser detenidas por mi ojo izquierdo... eso es todo, no logro recordar más aunque si puedo ver algo... es una figura humana un hombre aparentemente, viste una especie de chaqueta amarilla y una máscara anti-gas quisiera tener una también y dejar así de respirar el humo que irrita mi garganta por cada inhalación, el hombre se vuelve hacia mi y me pregunta...  
  
H(hombre)-Qué tal el viaje eh?? algo emocionante eh??  
  
S-las gafas.... (por favor quítenme estas gafas que me duele... tampoco puedo ver bien con el ojo en donde se incrustaron... )  
  
H-sus gafas?? No se preocupe creo que es lo único que esta bien aún...  
  
S-las gafas...  
  
H-se las devolveremos pronto no se preocupe  
  
S-las gafas...  
  
H-que sucede Gina.. acaso son muy valiosas?  
  
S-Gina?? Quien es Gina??  
  
H-es más grave de lo que creía... no recuerda ni su nombre...  
  
S-( mi nombre??? Pero si me llamo Dana!!! Dana Scully... y no se quien es esa tal Gina..)  
  
El hombre se acerca a mi, me saca de ese extraño lugar , en sus brazos por supuesto porque estoy demasiado débil como para poder ponerme de pie.. después de eso.. todo comienza a ponerse negro....  
  
Inglaterra Hospital Santa Engracia Recuperación cuarto #789  
  
Después de no se cuantas horas de inconciencia.. puedo abrir los ojos.. y la última imagen obscura es remplazada por un brillo blanco... sigo sintiendo que algo esta incrustado muy cerca de mi ojo... deben ser las gafas... intento hacer memoria pero es inútil... no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó...  
  
La puerta se está abriendo... no puedo saber quien es.. no puedo ver nada con mi ojo izquierdo...  
  
D(doctor)-buenos días Gina.. veo que estás despierta... eso es una buena señal sabes??  
  
S-(Gina.. de nuevo ese nombre.. quién será esa tal Gina???)  
  
D-vamos a darle un vistazo a ese ojo...  
  
puedo sentir como el doctor va quitando una venda que cubría mi ojo ...el dolor disminuye por un momento..  
  
D-Y bien Gina.. que ves??  
  
dice el, mientras tapa mi ojo derecho..  
  
S-dos dedos... ( que mas quiere que le diga.. que veo que es un tipo muy feo??)  
  
D-y bueno.. todo esta bien...  
  
la puerta se abre de nuevo.. y veo a una enfermera..  
  
E- bueno y como va la paciente???  
  
D- todo bien.. a pesar de todo... parece recordar su nombre... y sin tomar en cuenta la miopía.. puede ver con el ojo lastimado...  
  
S-(Miopía??? Yo?? Desde cuando soy miope?? Y para empezar.. quien diablos es Gina!!!!!!)  
  
E-tienes suerte Gina.. ese accidente en auto fue muy grave.. tienes suerte de estar viva..  
  
D- si.. lo se..  
  
De pronto.. puedo sentir como las imágenes vuelven a mi mente... yo.. en un auto estoy en el asiento de atrás... adelante va una mujer muy parecida a mi.. solo que ella usa gafas.. a su lado un hombre que seguramente debe ser su esposo.. a mi la do esta William.. William!!!!!!!  
  
S- donde está William!!!!!  
  
E-William???  
  
D- no sabemos nada de un tal William.  
  
S- William Scully...  
  
E- como su madre ha muerto en el accidente, y al parecer su familiar más cercano por el momento es un tío que vive en San Diego.. esta en pediatría ahora.. mañana vendrá su tío a recogerlo.. y a tramitar los papeles para trasladar el cuerpo...  
  
S- qué?? Pero.. si William es mi hijo!!!!  
  
D- Hmm al parecer esta delirando un poco aún.. no se preocupe desaparecerá pronto..  
  
E- si.. ya se lo dijimos.. la madre del niño... Dana Scully era su nombre creo.. ha muerto en el accidente..  
  
S- Dana Scully está muerta??? ( y como es que estoy hablando con ustedes ahora mismo???!!!!)  
  
D- tengo que darle una mala noticia....  
  
S- que es? ( que puede ser peor que esto.?.)  
  
E-su esposo.. el señor Ben Hudston ... bueno.. el no tuvo tanta suerte como usted.. el..falleció en la ambulancia que lo trasladaba al hospital..  
  
S-... no puede ser.. ( será mejor que finja que me importa.. al menos hasta que logre saber que es lo que sucede.. quien es Gina!!! Quien es Ben.. donde está mi bebé.. y sobre todo... que.. yo no estoy muerta!!!!!!!!)  
  
D-siento que haya tenido que oírlo.. en este momento. Pero era preciso..  
  
S-no se preocupe.. ahora si no le molesta.. quiero estar sola un tiempo..  
  
D-si.. como prefiera..  
  
E- si necesita algo.. no olvide oprimir el botón..  
  
S- antes de eso.. podría darme papel y una libreta?  
  
E- claro aquí esta..  
  
S-gracias...  
  
D- regresaré en una hora para ver como se siente, esta bien??  
  
S- si gracias...  
  
Se fueron... al fin.. no.. no entiendo que pasa aquí, no puedo recordar mucho aún.. tal vez si tenga amnesia.. tal vez sea cierto que yo soy esa tal Gina.. y no realmente Dana Scully.. pero.. que ¿? Que diablos estoy diciendo!!!! Eso no puede ser.. yo SOY Dana Scully.. hay.. si tan solo Mulder estuviera conmigo en este momento.. pero ahora es imposible...  
  
Querido Mulder:  
  
Hola.. no sabes cuanto deseo que estés a mi lado, se que ni siquiera llegarás a leer esta carta algún día... ya que no se como encontrarte, ni siquiera se si aún estás con vida... me gusta pensar que si.. que estás vivo, que empezaste una nueva vida y que ahora eres feliz... sabes?? no dejo de pensar que si no te hubieras ido de mi lado aquél día.. todo esto no estaría sucediendo, porque estaría contigo investigando algún otro expediente X, durmiendo en algún hotel barato en medio de la nada... pero sobretodo estaríamos juntos.. juntos codo a codo superándolo todo porque nos lo merecíamos, después de tanto sacrificio nos merecíamos ser felices, pero yo se que la vida no es justa, por eso te alejaste de mi, de William justo cuando más te necesitábamos... siento tener que culparte de todo esto, se que no tuviste otra opción, y sabes?? lo lamento mucho mi vida no tiene sentido alguno, y si lo tiene no me interesa....te escribo porque eres el único a quien le diría estas cosas, eres el único a quien le confesaría como me siento en este momento el único entre 5,000,000,000justo como tu me confiabas todo y ya que no estás aquí para poder decírtelo, escribirte es la manera más fácil de desahogarme tan solo por unos momentos...  
  
Cuando te fuiste pensé que tal vez mi volvería a ser feliz porque tendría a William a mi lado... y el... el era tu viva imagen era mi hijo, tu hijo, nuestro hijo... y lo protegería con todo.. pero sabes?? el mejor hogar para un niño no es precisamente el de una madre soltera.. podría haberme casado lo se, pero no podría haberlo hecho. Porque no sería por mi voluntad sería por William y no sería justo para el hombre que quisiera aceptar la responsabilidad, además yo tenía la responsabilidad de buscar para William el mejor ambiente y después del supuesto accidente que tuve, ahora que todos creen que he muerto.. puedes creerlo?? Al fin Dana Scully ha muerto.. aunque en realidad no lo ha hecho, solo se ha convertido en Gina.. Gina Husdton y creo que no es justo, que William tenga que pasar por todo esto...  
  
Me han informado que mañana Bill vendrá a recoger a William.. y mi supuesto cadáver se perfectamente que no es mi cadáver eso definitivamente lo se pero después de pensarlo mucho he decidido, que Bill y Tara le darán a William un mejor hogar que el que yo le puedo dar, no tengo trabajo, ni siquiera vivo en un lugar específico y William merece ser feliz eso es lo que yo pienso.. tu no?  
  
Esta tal Gina Hudston es viuda de Ben Hudston seguramente vivían en algún lugar por aquí... sin tan solo pudiera tener acceso al información de esta tal Gina... quiero saber quien soy ahora quien seré de ahora en adelante y hasta el día en que muera de soledad.. porque de eso moriré, de la soledad que siento al darme cuenta de que una vez mas estoy sola.. y más sola que nunca... porque esta vez estoy sin ti.. y sin William, sin una familia, sola en el mundo mientras todos creen que he muerto...no logro explicarme como es que Gina es idéntica a mi... tal vez es un clon... pero... no.. no es posible, ella tiene mi edad, no puede ser mi clon a menos que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de, por alguna especie de procedimiento científico y nueva tecnología quizá extraterrestre haya acelerado el proceso de crecimiento... pero es lo más improbable... lo he decidido Mulder.. cuando salga de este hospital iré a mi nueva casa, en una ciudad que no conozco aún, seguramente no tiene familiares, si es que es realmente un clon.. o, tal vez sea yo su clon... nunca se puede saber.. pero voy a investigarlo, no voy a descansar hasta saber que es lo que me pasó, eso es lo que tu habrías hecho, lo se porque te conozco porque aún te extraño, porque sigues estando a mi lado todo este tiempo a pesar do todo, porque uno no está donde esta el cuerpo sino donde más lo extrañan, y yo te extraño tanto que tu sigues aquí, conmigo...  
  
No quisiera dejarte Mulder pero tengo que dejar de escribir ahora, no me di cuenta y el tiempo ha pasado muy rápidamente, el doctor llegará en cualquier momento y debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa que quiera preguntar.  
  
Adiós Mulder, por ahora.  
  
La puerta se esta abriendo de nuevo, me resulta difícil darme cuenta de que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido supongo que es como cuando hablaba con Mulder... tengo tantas cosas que quisiera saber.. esta decidido, voy a averiguarlo todo y no me importa si muero en el intento después de todo.. no tengo nada más porque vivir.  
  
D- como se siente Gina?  
  
S- supongo que bien.. aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en el accidente sabe??  
  
D- eso es normal, dentro de poco podrá recobrara su vida normal... mañana la daremos de alta y podrá regresar a su casa en Munich.  
  
S- (Munich??? Pero si eso está en Alemania!!!!!!!!) si ya empiezo a cansarme de estar aquí.  
  
D- y eso que solo llevas un par de horas.. muchos amigos tuyos han hablado a preguntar por ti sabes?? preguntan si pueden venir a visitarte.. yo les he explicado que no hace falta puesto que mañana mismo estarás en casa.  
  
S- gracias.. ( amigos??)  
  
D- y de nada... por ahora te dejo sola de nuevo creo que tienes varias cosas en que pensar..  
  
S- si tiene razón.. muuuuuuchas cosas en que pensar.. solo espero poder recordar a todos... no quiero que se sientan mal ( aunque será inevitable porque no los conozco. Jeje)  
  
D-bueno.. no tiene mucho tiempo para eso desafortunadamente..  
  
S-(desafortunadamente para quien? )  
  
D-bueno me voy  
  
S- si y .. gracias!! ( gracias por que????)  
  
Todo es tan extraño.. solo deseo poder salir de aquí, iré a Alemania, al fin conoceré ese país... aunque no de la manera que me hubiera gustado, al menos esta tal Gina tiene amigos... necesito saber más de ella... o de mi.. o de la que sea, trataré de investigar un poco cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar, como quisiera no tener que pasar por todo esto, Mulder.. como quisiera que estuvieras aquí en este momento... como me gustaría que me propusieras una de tus locas teorías, las creería todas... todas....  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
E-Gina Hudston??  
  
S- si??  
  
E- vinieron unos amigas tuyas a llevarte hasta Alemania... quieres que los haga pasar?  
  
S- si por favor.  
  
E-adelante chicas..  
  
Bueno, en este momento hay 3 tres chicas, que me miran desde la puerta, van entrando una a una, yo las saludo y abrazo aún cuando no se ni quienes son, y creo que ellas ya lo notaron porque una de ellas me ha preguntado si recuerdo su nombre, y yo he tenido que decirle que no...  
  
Z- bueno si no nos recuerdas volveremos a presentarnos.. soy Zonia.  
  
K- soy Karina y bueno, mejor no te digo mi apodo porque nunca me gustó...  
  
L- yo soy Laura tu sabes, tu vecina.. ok tal vez no lo recuerdas ahora pero estoy segura de que pronto lo recordarás todo...  
  
Z- te ayudaremos a empacar y después regresaremos a Alemania esta bien???  
  
S- si, gracias amigos.. no se como regresaría sin ustedes, ni siquiera recuerdo donde vivo ( o mejor dicho nunca lo supe..)  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
Durante todo el camino mis amigas trataron de recordarme todas las cosas que habíamos pasado juntas y pues como era de esperarse.. yo no iba a recordar nada porque eso nunca pasó, al menos no para mi... hemos llegado a mi casa, es una linda casa de madera en medio de una especie de bosque, hay varias casas cercanas, al parecer esta tal Gina vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, me gusta vivir aquí, siempre había imaginado que algún día me mudaría a un lugar como este, el aire limpio, amigos, personas que me quieren... aunque Mulder siempre estaba a mi lado en ese sueño, después de todo... no todos los sueños se hacen realidad, al menos no el mío, mis amigos me han dejado sola, porque yo se los pedí, y ahora es tiempo de explorar mi nuevo hogar, y quizá sea una oportunidad para descubrir lo que me sucedió, lo que le sucedió a esta tal Gina, y lo que sucederá, como quisiera que no fuera tan difícil el cambiar de ambiente así tan repentinamente sin ningún aviso previo.  
  
Querido Mulder:  
  
Nuevamente quiero escribirte a ti, porque sé bien que nunca recibirás esta carta, de alguna manera se que sabes como me siento, y se que estas conmigo a pesar de todo esto, siento mucho que todo terminara así... que te fueras sin darme una explicación, aunque probablemente lo hiciste porque yo ya sabía que tu tenías tus razones, razones que no provenían de ti, sino de aquellos que se han empeñado tanto en destrozar nuestras vidas, te fuiste para protegernos a mi y a William, y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso, aunque nunca pensaste que tal ves sin ti yo no podría seguir o si? Por eso he decidido alejarme de William y vivir una nueva vida, tratando de perseguir la verdad, pero esta vez no es la verdad sobre alienígenas, ni conspiraciones, esta vez se trata de mi verdad, esa verdad que nunca tuve tiempo de buscar por estar persiguiendo a la tuya, y sabes? en cierto modo pienso que esto es t culpa, aunque se que no es cierto, mi mente necesita un culpable a quien odiar, y sabes? aunque mi mente te odie, mi corazón aún te ama.  
  
En las últimas horas, he revisado casi toda la casa, álbuns fotográficos, recuerdos de algunos viajes, etc... al parecer, Gina tiene los ojos color miel, como fue posible que nos confundieran??? Aunque tal vez usaba lentes de contacto que se yo, además Gina tenía el pelo un poco más largo que yo y más claro, casi rubio debo decir; aunque tendría que revisar un expediente médico para estar segura, como odio la soledad, esta soledad que siento al darme cuenta de que no tengo a nadie a mi lado, ni siquiera a William, ni siquiera a Mulder...trato de distraerme con todo y sin embargo no consigo dejar de sentirme sola y triste. "Basta Dana, que no tienes tiempo de estar pensando en tonterías, vamos a buscar ése expediente médico de una vez"  
  
S- eh?!!! p.. pero que ? quién dijo eso???  
  
Voz- simple, yo soy tu... y tu eres yo.. soy tu voz interior tonta.  
  
S. voz interior??? Desde cuando tengo una voz interior???  
  
V- y desde que naciste solo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenías ganas de escucharme.  
  
S-aaaaah... y bueno, que se supone que debo hacer ahora???  
  
V- y cómo quieres que lo sepa?!! Yo soy tu recuerdas?? Pensamos lo mismo pero desde varios puntos de vista.  
  
S- que bien, para qué quiero una voz que esta igual de confundida que yo.  
  
V- pues para que te recuerde que debes estar buscando ese expediente de Gina en lugar de estar peleando conmigo, y hablando de eso, te dejaré sola un rato para que reflexiones, si me necesitas llámame ok??  
  
S- si bueno, pero.. no te vayas... voz?? Estás ahí?? Hoooooolaaaaaaa... que bien, mi propia voz interior me abandonó... y bueno.. es hora de buscar los expedientes de Gina... esta va a ser una larga tarde...  
  
Bueno haciendo un resumen de lo que ha pasado en las últimas.. tres horas... básicamente puedo decir que encontrar ese estúpido expediente fue demasiado difícil, una vez que logré encontrarlos, me di cuenta de que estaban dentro de una caja fuerte, y obviamente yo no sabía la combinación así que, usando un alfiler, un clip, una goma de mascar, un vaso... y mucha paciencia, logré abrir la dichosa caja, y ahí dentro encontré muchas cosas, dinero, algunas joyas, las escrituras de la casa, los testamentos etc.. y así varias otras cosas incluyendo los expedientes médicos... leí primero el más reciente y bueno, pues me di cuenta de que mis sospechas eran correctas, en realidad Gina era idéntica a mi, pero usaba lentes de contacto color miel y se teñía el cabello de rubio, que con la base pelirroja pues daba un tono medio naranja... pero... como era posible que esta mujer fuera idéntica a mi??!!! Tendría que ser alguna especie de clon, pero cómo ¿?? No era posible que la hubieran clonado después de mi abducción, porque en ese caso tendría menos de 10 años Gina obviamente tenía mi edad... y antes de mi abducción hubiera sido imposible también... pero... todo esta tan confuso..... no entiendo nada realmente, aunque.. no.. no puede ser posible. O si?? .. no.. no creo que...  
  
v-Dana, Dana, Dana, Dana, Dana, Dana...  
  
S-podrías dejar de repetir mi nombre!!!  
  
V- si claro, solo debo recordarte que si algo debiste aprender al lado de Mulder es a creer en lo que parece mentira y en rechazar lo evidente.  
  
S- bueno si.. pero la idea que se me ocurrió fue exageradamente fantasiosa...  
  
V- a si?? y bueno, puedo saber cual es esa fantasiosa teoría???  
  
S- bueno, tal vez.. y sólo tal vez, ellos hicieron un clon mío, pero de alguna manera lograron omitir el proceso de crecimiento y crearon a un ser de mi edad, aunque la verdad me parece algo imposible... aún no existe la tecnología necesaria para eso..  
  
V- desde cuando eso a sido un obstáculo?? Me refiero a que... tampoco había una cura contra el cáncer, ni contra la enfermedad que padecía Mulder, hay muchas cosas que no sabemos Dana.  
  
S- sabes?? te pereces más a Mulder que a mi...  
  
V- no! ya te lo he dicho, yo soy tu, pero viéndolo todo desde otro punto de vista...  
  
S- si claro... bueno y entonces... tu crees que sea cierto que esta mujer era un clon mío??  
  
V- sip, y eso significa..  
  
S- que yo también lo creo o no???  
  
V- si... y bueno, creo que es hora de irme...  
  
S- no!!!  
  
V- ya me voy porque tienes que contestar el teléfono...  
  
S- y cómo lo sabes??  
  
V- fácil, porque tu también lo sabes...  
  
Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg... rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg  
  
S- Scu.. quise decir.. hola?  
  
Z- hola Gina, que has hecho??  
  
S- quién habla??  
  
Z- soy Zonia.. no me digas que me olvidaste de nuevo.. S- no, claro que no..  
  
Z- bueno, cambiando de tema, sólo quería saber si querías ir mañana a una pequeña excursión al bosque conmigo y Laura, tal vez también vaya Karina, tu sabes, para pasar 24 horas con la naturaleza...  
  
S- y eso incluye dormir ahí??  
  
Z- si, será divertido.. una noche sólo para chicas...  
  
S- si, será divertido lo se...  
  
Z- bueno prepara todo Gina, nos vemos mañana en casa de Laura..  
  
S- espera!!!!! No se dónde esta la casa de Laura..  
  
Z- pero si es tu vecina!!!!  
  
S- a.. es cierto, lo había olvidado.. jeje ( otro errorcito de estos y me descubrirán..)  
  
Z- bueno nos vemos mañana... adiós.  
  
S- Bye..  
  
Bueno... esto será divertido... iré a acampar con personas que ni siquiera conozco, bueno esta es mi nueva vida y ya es hora de que me adapte, pero primero debo volver al look de antes o me veré algo sospechosa.... así que por primera vez en mi vida me teñiré el cabello.. hay Dios... no estoy segura de si quiero hacer esto realmente... supongo que también tendré que buscar lentes de contacto... que mal, tal vez haya algunos en el cuarto de baño...  
  
Y bueno, voy caminando hacia el dichoso baño que por cierto esta lleno de millones de cremas y cosas.... veamos.. lentes de contacto.. lentes de contacto... lentes de contacto... hmmmm... donde estarán!!!! A... creo que ya los vi.. o.. no falsa alarma.. sólo era otra caja de cosméticos.., hay.. dónde está esa estúpida voz cuando la necesito...  
  
v- al estúpida eres tu por no ver que los lentes de contacto están debajo de tu mano.  
  
S- o.. es cierto gracias.. y siento lo de estúpida...  
  
v- si bueno.. y ahora cómo piensas ponerte eso??  
  
S- bueno debe ser sencillo, yo veía a Missy hacer esto todas las mañanas...  
  
v- como tu digas pero ver y hacer son dos cosas muuuy diferentes...  
  
S- si tienes razón, pero debo hacer esto..  
  
v-yo mejor me voy, no quiero ver...  
  
después de.. dos horas tratando de ponerse los lentes de contacto...  
  
S- si!! lo logré!! Me los puse!!!... pero mira que no me veo tan mal... de hecho se ve bastante bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez debí haber nacido con ojos color miel... y  
  
V- bueno ya!! Que no es para tanto, además todavía debes teñirte el pelo de rubio recuerdas???  
  
S- o.. es cierto... no se si pueda hacerlo... nunca me lo he teñido antes.  
  
V-Dana.. siempre hay una primera vez para todo..  
  
S- si tienes razón.  
  
Lugar desconocido  
  
Querida Scully:  
  
Hola, como has estado en éstos últimos días.. o meses, o años, no lo se, sabes? es difícil saber cuando tiempo ha pasado desde que me alejé de ti, porque sin ti cada segundo me parece una eternidad, se perfectamente que nunca llegarás a leer esta carta, aunque quisiera que pudieras leerla, que supieras lo importante que eres para mi, porque me fui sin decirte lo que sentía, no tuve tiempo de explicártelo todo... solo le ruego al cielo que algún día comprendas mis razones y que ... pues me perdones por haberte abandonado cuando más me necesitabas, porque tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, aún cuando caía en la más profunda depresión, siempre estuviste ahí para darme la mano... siempre estuviste ahí, mirándome, guiándome con tus ojos hacia la realidad, todo eso y mucho mas hiciste por mi... y yo no fui capaz de acompañarte cuando lo necesitabas, perdóname por favor, no te pido que lo hagas hoy, ni mañana, hazlo cuando sea, pero no quiero morir con este horrible sentimiento de culpa, este sentir que me hace sufrir mucho más de lo que ya sufro sin ti, mi pequeño ángel.. porqué tienes que sufrir tu por lo que yo hago??? Que es este lazo que nos une desde siempre y para siempre? No se si es mi culpa... o nuestro destino, pero me muero... estoy muriendo sin ti.  
  
Odio este lugar, odio mi vida odio que sufras por mi, odio estar vivo, odio la vida y me odio a mi mismo... hay tanto odio en mi alma... pero ni todo el odio del mundo puede apagar este fuego que siento dentro de mi cada vez que te recuerdo, cada vez que pienso que tal vez... sólo tal vez tu no necesitabas que te dijera lo mucho que te quería, tal vez tu ya lo sabías.. tal vez siempre lo supiste... tal vez sentías lo mismo por mi... tal vez... tal vez...  
  
No comprendo porque todo lo que quiero tiene que sufrir, porque ella, porqué la única que no quiso separarse de mi... no es justo, esta vida no es vida, me alejé de ella para protegerla, para protegerla a ella y a William, porque si no podíamos estar juntos, si alguno tenía que caer ése era yo, y no Scully, ni William, ellos tienen mucha vida por delante, yo estoy acabado sin ella... me siento como si mi alma hubiera salido huyendo de mi, como si estuviera en donde esta ella y no donde realmente estoy... pero... cómo puedo saber si estoy con ella o no si ni siquiera se donde estoy yo???  
  
Tal vez sea que la extraño tanto que aún sigue cerca de mi... no lo se. Solo se que desearía estar muerto... desearía nunca haberla conocido, y no por mi.. sino por ella, porque si ella nunca me hubiera conocido no hubiera tenido que sufrir todo lo que ha sufrido, el destino nos tiene muchas cosas preparadas, nunca se sabe.. yo alguna vez imaginé que nuestro destino era ser felices... que nuestro destino era terminar juntos para siempre... y.. me digo a mi mismo: y si es cierto?? Y si nuestro destino es estar juntos para siempre??? Pero nunca lo sabré, nunca sabré lo que el destino me tenía reparado... no si me quedo aquí.. esta decidido... regresaré a ella, regresaré a Washintong, la buscaré, le confesaré todo... y esta vez... ninguna abeja, abejorro, avispa o ningún otro insecto o miembro del reino animal me lo va a arruinar... espera sólo un poco Scully, ya voy a salvarte... o mas bien.. a salvarme.  
  
Parque natural Munich Alemania 23:30  
  
L- y bien Gina?? Te sientes mejor ahora..  
  
S- bueno si.. pero estoy algo deprimida.  
  
Z- o vamos Gina... la vida es corta y no hay tiempo de deprimirse!!!  
  
K- además esta noche es para divertirse.. y la que no se ría la arrojo a río .. ok???  
  
L- jajaja  
  
S- jeje  
  
Z- jo jo jo. soy Santa claus.  
  
K- que fue eso!!!  
  
Z- nada.. es solo que de vez en cuando me dan estos ataques de locura.  
  
S- si ya me di cuenta...  
  
L- y bueno.. vamos a contar algunas historias.. esta bien??? Puede ser de cualquier género.. cuento, historia real, cuento de horror... hechos reales, historias de amor.. lo que sea esta bien????  
  
Z-.. y bueno yo empiezo yo empiezo!!!!!!  
  
K- a no!!! yo empiezo!!!!!  
  
L- dejemos que empiece Gina.. después de todo esta noche es para ella  
  
Z/K- ok...  
  
S- bueno.. esta es una historia algo larga... pero la noche es joven y nosotras también...  
  
Un día.... como cualquier otro... una doctora recién egresada de la escuela de medicina con una especialidad en medicina forense, recibió una llamada, era una secretaria que le ofrecía un puesto en el FBI, esta mujer.. su nombre era Dana Katherine Scully, pensaba que esa era su oportunidad de dar lo mejor de si... de conocer nuevas personas, además nunca estuvo muy segura de que quería ejercer su profesión como doctora.... así que aceptó al invitación, y a la mañana siguiente asistió al edificio de J. Edgar Hoover, donde se le asignaría un compañero, leyó su historial, era un psicólogo que había decidido trabajar resolviendo casos poco usuales... ustedes saben... casos que todos los agentes desechaban porque les tenían miedo, o por que los consideraban una burla para sus agendas...  
  
Dana tocó la puerta de su nueva oficina, lista para conocer a su nuevo compañero... el estaba sentado mirando unas transparencias, con unas gafas graciosas, se saludaron, se presentaron, ninguno de los dos tenían la menor idea de quien era el otro, pero desde ese momento... sintieron una especie de lazo especial... como si en ese preciso instante sus almas se hubieran unido para siempre.  
  
Ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro aún... pero fueron pasando los días, los meses... los años, y su lazo de unidad era tan fuerte que ni la muerte había logrado separarlos.. pasaron 7 años y medio juntos resolviendo casos, dejando otros sin resolver... pasando por obstáculos que parecían ser insuperables... fueron separados un par de veces por el FBI, porque todos sabían que ellos dos juntos podían descubrir una conspiración del gobierno en contra del pueblo americano... juntos podían lograr lo que fuera.. pero separados... separados no podían ni mantenerse en pie.  
  
A pesar de esta unión, ambos solo eran amigos, simplemente amigos... compañeros, como prefieran llamarles, pero en el fondo... muy en el fondo se amaban, y ese lazo que los unía era la fuerza de sus corazones, esa fuerza que los impulsaba a seguir a pesar de todo, esa fuerza que fue capaz de hacer que uno de ellos, Fox Mulder era su nombre... fuera hasta Alaska pera salvar a su compañera, todo ese poder que todos nuestros... quiero decir sus enemigos admiraban provenía de los más profundo de sus almas, que esperaban ansiosas el momento en el que la mente las dejara unirse.  
  
Esos 7 años y medio fueron maravillosos para ambos... pero entonces pasó... Fox Mulder fue abducido  
  
L- a ver.. Gina esa historia es bastante ficticia....  
  
Z- pues a mi me gusta...  
  
K- ya cállense y déjenla seguir..  
  
S- gracias...  
  
Y como les iba diciendo Fox Mulder fue abducido por lo que llevaba buscando desde hacía ya muchos años... extraterrestres, los mismos que se habían llevado a su hermana cuando tenía 12 años..., Dana estaba destrozada, se prometió a si misma que lo encontraría, o moriría en el intento... antes de irse Fox Mulder había dejado.. inconscientemente claro esta.. un pequeño regalo.. Dana estaba embarazada.. otro hecho extraño en su vida... ya que Dana había quedado estéril luego de una abducción 5 años atrás... y además porque ella y Fox.. pues.. nunca.. ya saben a lo que me refiero...  
  
L- como?? Eso si que es imposible!!!  
  
Z- hay querida existe la inseminación artificial... K- pero si para eso se necesita que ambos hayan querido tener al bebe o no??  
  
S- de hecho.. si lo habían intentado una vez así..  
  
Z- que??  
  
K- bueno la van a dejar terminar o que??  
  
L- bueno ya sigue Gina.. pero mas te vale que expliques un poco mejor eso de el embarazo de la nada...  
  
Bueno, hacían un par de meses, antes de que Fox fuera abducido, Dana había sido informada de que a pesar de ser estéril tendría una única oportunidad para poder tener un hijo, la inseminación artificial... le ofrecían algunos donadores voluntarios.. pero ella prefirió esperar.. y decidió pedirle a su compañero que... que fuera donador.. ya saben.. el aceptó.. pero algo salió mal.. y Dana perdió su última oportunidad de tener un hijo algún día... pero después de que Fox se fue, ella estaba embarazada... y mas sola que nunca...  
  
La búsqueda de su compañero empezó a la mañana siguiente... le asignaron un nuevo compañero... Jhon Dogget y como la primera vez. tardaron un poco en tenerse confianza. de hecho nunca confiaron demasiado el uno en el otro. pero los unía la búsqueda de Fox, debían encontrarlo... y de hecho.. algunos meses después lo encontraron... pero no como les hubiera gustado... porque Fox.. Mulder estaba ... m.. muerto, Dana sintió como su vida se derrumbaba..  
  
Después del funeral de su compañero Dana decidió seguir con su vida, ahora tenía un hijo a quien cuidar.. y así pasaron 3 meses... pero justo cuando empezaba a superarlo... la herida volvió a abrirse... porque un chico que también había sido abducido... y que había muerto.. ahora estaba vivo.. nadie lo comprendía... pero simplemente estaba vivo... lo que le dio esperanzas a Dana... la tumba de Fox Mulder fue abierta.. y el cuerpo fue llevado al hospital.. y efectivamente... Fox Mulder estaba vivo.. era imposible... pero cierto, su cuerpo estaba en proceso de descomposición ... pero sus órganos funcionaban... era extraño increíble.. demasiado para ser terrestre... entonces lo supieron... un horrible virus habitaba dentro de su ser... Mulder dejaría de ser humano...  
  
Al jefe de Dana, Skiner, Walter Skiner, quien después de la desaparición de Fox había empezado a unirse a Dana, le ofrecieron una oferta... salvarían a Mulder... si ...yo.. quiero decir Dana dejaba que mataran a su hijo quien por cierto aún no nacía... todos refutaron la oferta.. y pues... increíblemente todo salió bien... el día en que desconectaron a Mulder de todos esos aparatos.. el virus murió.. y Fox Mulder volvió a vivir... esta vez para no irse jamás.. Dana era tan feliz.. pero esto ya no solo era cosa entre Dana y el... ahora también estaba un compañero... un bebé que aún no nacía.. el jefe... en fin, los tres fueron asignados a un par de casos.. que lograron resolver  
  
Pasó el tiempo... y después de muchos problemas con las personas que no querían que el bebé naciera.. porque este era.. especial, el bebé nació en un lugar escondido en medio de la nada, y aunque parezca extraño una estrella brillaba con toda su fuerza sobre el... el pequeño niño había sido bienvenido a este planeta por seres uqe no pertenecían al mismo... es decir por extraterrestres que querían a ese bebé por ser especial.. pero por alguna razón, al verlo... se alejaron.. dejaron a Dana sola y muy débil... entonces una vez mas su compañero la salvó justo a tiempo, la llevó a un hospital y un tiempo después fue a visitar a Dana.. ambos eran y tan felices, todo había terminado y ahora podían estar juntos.. pero no tomaron en cuenta que... ahora sus enemigos andaban detrás de Mulder.. y entonces pasó... el momento de la separación definitiva... Mulder le confesó a Dana que debía dejarla para poder protegerla a ella y a William, su bebé... Dana sabía que era cierto pero... no quería separarse de el... pero también sabía que si se quedaban juntos los tres podían correr un grave peligro, eran como los mosqueteros.. todos para uno y uno para todos.. y ese uno tuvo que entregarse para salvar a los otros...  
  
K- y bien... que pasó con Dana?? Y William.. y Fox??  
  
S- no lo se, la historia terminó..  
  
L- que???? Pero.. esa historia no tuvo un final feliz..  
  
Z- no todas las historias lo tienen...  
  
S- de hecho no es que no tenga un final feliz.. es que aún no tiene un final...  
  
L- que quieres decir con eso...  
  
S- nada en realidad...  
  
Z- vamos Gina.. dinos.. prometo que no se lo diré a nadie..  
  
L- ni yo  
  
K- yo menos... S- están seguras de que quieren que se los diga??  
  
Z- si..  
  
S-esta bien, les explicaré.. pero prométanme que seguirán siendo mis amigas después de que se los diga.. y que tratarán de entender todo esto porque es muy difícil de comprender..  
  
L- de que hablas Gina??  
  
S- hablo de que yo no me llamo Gina ni soy viuda.. yo soy soltera!!!! Y mi nombre no es Gina Hudston.. mi nombre es Dana Scully!!!!  
  
K- q... que?? P... pero eso es imposible!!!  
  
S- si, lo se.. eso es lo que yo pensé al principio.. chicas.. Gina fue quien murió en aquel accidente, no yo... Dana Scully aún vive.. y mi hijo... mi pobre William esta ahora en casa de su tío Bill, porque yo se que el le podrá dar una mejor vida que yo, una madre soltera que esta destrozada desde que Mulder se fue...  
  
Z- Gina eso es mentira!  
  
S- que no me llamo Gina!!! que no lo entienden... el otro cuerpo fue destrozado completamente en aquel accidente... por alguna extraña razón ella era muy parecida a mi... ella era igual que yo... pelirroja, ojos azules.. no entiendo bien todo esto, ella o tal vez yo era un clon... un ser idéntico a mi... que se teñía el pelo de rubio y usaba lentes de contacto color miel.. y yo.. yo solo quiero saber que es lo que sucedió...  
  
L- Gina.. se que lo de Ben te afectó mucho.. pero esto es demasiado..  
  
S- que no entienden que yo nunca conocí a ese tal Ben!!!  
  
K- yo te creo...  
  
S- en serio??? Gracias.. me juré a mi misma que descubriría lo que sucedió.. porque no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó esa noche...  
  
L- Gina.. quiero decir Dana.. o como sea... tal vez... yo también te creo.. tu no actúas como Gina.. no puedes serlo... además no pareció afectarte lo de Ben...  
  
Z- y.. yo no se que decir... esto es muy extraño... pero supongo que debes tener razón.. Gina tenía el cabello mucho más largo y no creo que se lo haya cortado.. amaba su cabello largo....  
  
S- gracias por creerme.. no saben lo horrible que es sufrir por dentro y no poder decirlo a nadie... y la verdad quisiera pedirles un favor..  
  
L- lo que quieras Gin.. quiero decir Dana...  
  
S- voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda para saber lo que me sucedió.. el lo último que me queda..lo demás ya no me importa......  
  
Z- claro Dana estamos contigo... qué necesitas saber?  
  
S- desde cuando conocen a Gina?  
  
K- pues... ella no es de aquí.. ella es de Australia.. y conoció a Ben hace algunos años ya, cuando se casaron... vinieron a vivir aquí.. no sabíamos mucho de Gina..  
  
S- a... y no saben si tenía alguna acta de nacimiento.. o algo??  
  
L- la verdad.. creo que no tenía ninguna..lo recuerdo por eso ellos nunca se casaron civilmente.-. porque Gina no tenía acta de nacimiento...  
  
S- a si?? no es posible.. Gina era mi clon.. p..pero eso no es posible.. si fuera mi clon tendría 5 años ahora..  
  
K- a.. Dana yo soy médico... y la verdad creo que si es posible acelerar el proceso de crecimiento..  
  
S- lo se... yo también soy médico.. con especialidad en medicina forense ... y se que si es posible... pero no existe esa tecnología aún ...  
  
L- después de todo lo que has vivido ... aún piensas que hay algo que sea imposible??  
  
S- si tienes razón... debo tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades.. por más absurdas que parezcan.. a Mulder le hubiera gustado así...  
  
Z- tengo sueño.. mañana hablamos de eso.. buenas noches,  
  
S- buenas noches...  
  
Querido Mulder:  
  
En este momento extraño a William muchísimo... no llevamos ni una semana separados y ya no puedo soportar su ausencia... pero eso era lo mejor para el... será más feliz con Bill que conmigo... lo se, solo quisiera que esto no hubiera tenido que acabar así.  
  
Esta noche le confesé mi pequeño secreto a mis nuevas amigas... se que no debí hacerlo pero ya no soportaba más... debía hacerlo, además así podré investigar mejor lo que sucedió... como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo Mulder... por favor vuelve... no me dejes sola... por favor..........regresa conmigo...  
  
He pasado toda la noche pensando en Mulder.. y en William, no puedo creer que esto este pasando.. quiero creer.. esta vez si que quiero creer que todo esto es una horrible pesadilla y que pronto voy a despertar y estaré al lado de Mulder con mi pequeño bebé a mi lado... pero no... todo esto ya duró demasiado tiempo como para ser una pesadilla  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol se reflejan entre los árboles, como una gota de agua que se arrastra entre las ramas hasta caer al suelo, todas mis amigas siguen dormidas... o al menos eso es lo que parece, la Luna sigue en el firmamento.. haciendo un último esfuerzo por quedarse en lo alto del cielo... hay Luna.. tu que sabes donde esta dile que mis ojos se han cansado de tanto llorar, dile que no puedo reponerme de esto, dile que la soledad se apodera de mi.. dile que mi corazón esta muy triste.. dile que ya no soy la misma y que nunca lo volveré a ser.. dile que lo quiero Luna.. díselo porque yo nunca se lo dije.. dile que me muero por estar a su lado.. y que ahora mi vida se basa en extrañarlo.. y dile que me olvide... dile que me olvide y que busque una nueva vida... dile que yo voy a estar bien... como siempre, que al fin y al cabo el tiempo borra todo amor... o.. tal vez debas decirle la verdad.. dile toda la verdad que siempre esta buscando.. dile que aún lo amo y que no me importa lo que haría lo que fuera... lo que fuera por estar a su lado.  
  
La luna ha desaparecido... pero lleva mi menaje, lo se... el sol brilla ahora sobre el firmamento.. y Laura, Zonia y Karina comienzan ya a despertar... se ve que han descansado bien...lástima que yo no puedo dormir, me es casi imposible... despierto automáticamente a las 3:00 a.m. esperando a que sueñe el teléfono... pero no, lo único que escucho es silencio, un silencio que me da miedo, porque se que ese silencio significa soledad.  
  
Washintong DC George Town Depto de Scully  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
M- hola?? Hay alguien ahí??? Scully?????  
  
Es extraño... tal vez no esta en casa.. no importa, tengo la llave.. o.. un momento.. porqué no entra?? Qué ¿? Esta llave siempre ha abierto esta cerradura.. aunque tal vez Scully cambió el picaporte por seguridad.. donde estará el encargado... o.. mira ahí esta..  
  
M;- a.. disculpe señor.. me recuerda?? Creo que Dana cambió la cerradura y pues.. me he quedado fuera...  
  
E(encargado)-a.. señor Mulder... la señorita Scully ya no vive en este departamento  
  
M- que?  
  
E- yo creo que no soy el mas indicado para darle explicaciones... mejor hable con otra persona..  
  
M- pero señor .. yo no entiendo nada  
  
E- yo ya no puedo ayudarlo.. que tenga un buen día..  
  
Casa de Maggie Scully...  
  
M- hola?? Señora Scully!! Esta usted en casa??  
  
-hola quién es usted??  
  
M- eh? quien es usted?!! Aquí es la casa de la señora Scully.. Margaret Scully  
  
-señor la señora Scully se mudó hace un par de días a San Diego...  
  
M- que?? Que es lo que pasa aquí!!!!!  
  
-señor no se altere.. solo se mudó a San Diego con su familia..  
  
M- pero.. y su hija sabe algo de su hija??? -señor comprenda que yo no conocí a su familia.. y ahora si me permite tengo muchas cosas que hacer..  
  
M- si..  
  
Que es lo que pasa!!! Donde está Scully!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya se.. los pistoleros solitarios deben saber algo.. si.. ellos tienen la respuesta lo se.. tengo que ir a buscarlos..  
  
Localización desconocida Hogar de los pistoleros solitarios  
  
M- ábranme!!!!!  
  
F- Mulder!!!! amigo!!! Donde has estado!!! Te hemos extrañado mucho!!!! Ven acá grandote dame un abrazoooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
O dios.. nunca creí que viviría para ver esto.. Frohike pidiéndome un abrazo.. pero que mas da... yo también lo extrañé...  
  
F- hay Mulder.. hay que avisar a los demás que estas aquí.. haremos una fiesta en tu nombre y ..  
  
M- Frohike no tengo tiempo para eso... tengo que hablar con Scully.. donde esta??  
  
F- a.. Mulder... yo.....  
  
M- que!!  
  
F- no se si deba decírtelo...pero.. M- que es lo que les pasa a todos! Nadie puede decirme donde está Scully!!!  
  
F- pues de hecho si puedo... pero no quiero  
  
M- Frohike necesito saber la verdad... donde esta Scully?  
  
F- Mulder... es que .. ella ya no está... ella estaba...  
  
M- quieres decir que Scully...  
  
F- si Mulder... Scully murió  
  
M- p... pero como!! No.. es mentira.. eres un mentiroso!!!!! Eres parte de la conspiración!!!! Maldito traidor!!!!!!!!  
  
F- Mulder tranquilo!!!!!  
  
M- eres un maldito bastardo!!!! Solo eres un peón mas en su juego!!!! Y yo siempre confié en ti!!!!!  
  
F- Bayers!!! Langly!!! Auxilio!!!!!!!!  
  
L- que sucede?? O.. mira Mulder ¡ has vuelto.. hola amigo yo..  
  
M- tu también Langly!!! Tu también eres uno de ellos!!! Aléjense de mi!!!! Donde la esconden eh?? donde está Scully!!!!... donde esta mi Scully......  
  
B- Mulder.. ya basta!! Tienes que volver a la realidad, Scully falleció en un accidente de autos en Inglaterra!! Nosotros fuimos a identificar el cuerpo porque ni su madre ni su hermano tuvieron el valor de hacerlo...  
  
M-.. no!!!!! no es posible.. es mentira!!!!!!!!! Todo esto es una gran mentira!!!! Una pesadilla!!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ella está en casa!! Esta dormida.. con William.......... tiene que estar ahí..  
  
F- Mulder escúchate a ti mismo... dices cosas sin sentido!!! Regresa a la realidad... tienes que hacerlo..  
  
M- p.. pero.. no..... No es justo, y... yo no puedo.. yo.. yo no puedo seguir viviendo!!! No podría.. sería como obligar a un pez a vivir en la tierra.. es imposible... no.... noooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
B- no Mulder!!!! tu debes seguir viviendo!! Tu debes seguir aquí  
  
M- para que.. ya mi vida ni tiene sentido.  
  
L- claro que lo tienen Mulder... debes descubrir lo que le sucedió a Scully  
  
F- el FBI solo dijo que de pronto faltó un día al trabajo.. y a la mañana siguiente se reportó que en Inglaterra había habido un accidente de autos y que se había  
  
encontrado a una agente dentro, y que necesitaban a alguien que la fuera a identificar, entonces fuimos...  
  
M- tienes razón... debo descubrir lo que le sucedió... por ella, por mi... por nosotros... tengo que descubrir la verdad, voy a hacerlo... debo hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo... no te preocupes Scully... prometo queme vengaré de los malditos que te hicieron esto!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Continuará...  
  
Jeje... tengo una afición a los puntos suspensivos.... pero no es a propósito.... mas bien es como.... una enfermedad.. si ... yo soy adicta a los puntitos.... jajaja y por eso debes escribirme feedback...... para que ya no ponga tantos puntitos...... por favor... que es algo que no puedo controlar... por favor... ayúdenme a superar este trauma y de pasada darme una que otra idea para una continuación o ya si no se puede al menos para no perder mi tiempo en hacer otro si nadie lo lee...mandando feedback a IMAXF en soychid@yahoo.com 


	2. convalecencia eterna 2

Discalimer: realmente esto es importante?? Ok... suponiendo que si lo sea... los personajes.. de Mulder, Scully, William, Bill , Tara, Matew, .. etc.. no son míos ok?? Son de CC.  
  
Dedicatoria: a todo el que haya leído la primera parte y se haya tomado la molestia de empezar a leer la segunda...  
  
Raiting: para todo el que quiera leerlo a excepción de los normos... y no es por discriminación, el contrario en una forma de protección porque no quiero que les dé un ataque ok?  
  
Spoilers: mmm.. supongo que la primera parte...  
  
Tipo: ok.. es H, MRS, Angst ... olvidé algo???  
  
Feedback: pppppoooooorrr fffffaaavvvvoooorrrr!!!!!!!!! Traducción: por favor.  
  
Convalecencia Eterna: un nuevo comienzo  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
Querido Mulder:  
  
Han pasado ya seis meses desde que vivo aquí, y las cosas no van tan mal, mis nuevas amigas me tratan bien, y nadie sospecha de mi nueva identidad, pero a pesar de todo eso siento un horrible vacío dentro de mi alma que me mata por dentro, un vacío que borra todo rastro de felicidad, al darme cuenta de que estoy sola, de que no tengo a nadie a mi lado, de saber que mi decisión afectó la vida de todos.. de mi madre, de Bill, de Tara, de Matew, de William... sobre todo la vida de William y de mi madre, nada de esto es justo para nadie, pero es necesario, además no pudo volver, no después de tanto tiempo... mi familia no me lo perdonaría... estoy segura...  
  
v- Dana.. despierta...  
  
S- tonta voz.. déjame dormir....  
  
v- esta bien... pero sólo voy a recordarte que tienes una entrevista para el nuevo trabajo hoy dentro de una hora.  
  
S- que!!! Hay.. pero porqué no me despertaste antes!!!!  
  
v- lo intenté pero no me escuchaste  
  
S- bueno.. como sea .. donde esta mi ropa?? A!!! los lentes de contacto.. hay.. como se supone que llegaré a tiempo?????  
  
v- primero que nada tranquilízate... ahora si Dana... piensa...  
  
S- esta bien.. bueno voy a darme una ducha.. y luego me cambio y después los lentes de contacto... y encontrar los otros lentes... hay Gina fingía tan bien... no se si pueda hacerlo... Gina era miope... y cada vez que uso sus gafas siento que me muero...  
  
Escuela "Robert Patrick" ( a poco no les suena familiar...)  
  
Bueno, después de una loca mañana.. he llegado a tiempo a mi entrevista, si lo se, es extraño que vaya a trabajar en una escuela, pero al parecer Gina tenía un título de educadora, así que creo que ya es hora de ejercer la profesión... la verdad me gustaría poder trabajar en un hospital, pero no puedo, porque Gina no tenía conocimientos de medicina, y si se preguntan si estoy trabajando por el dinero... se equivocan, Ben dejó mucho dinero ahorrado y la empresa seguirá dándome una gratificación cada mes, pero en realidad trabajo para poder olvidar a Will al menos por algunas horas, también para no pensar tanto en Mulder.... mi bebé debe tener ya un año y medio, como me gustaría poder verlo, poder abrazarlo, besarlo y que nada nos separara nunca, pero ahora es imposible, cometí un error que no puedo remediar.  
  
Hace ya un mes que descubrí muchas cosas sobre como llegue hasta Inglaterra aquella noche... porque viajé a Australia, lugar de donde provenía Gina, me infiltré en las instalaciones de una asociación que trabajaba con la genética, y ahí las vi... tres mujeres idénticas a mi, ellas estaban criando a otros seres... me imploraron que las ayudara a escapar, les pregunté sobre Gina... me lo respondieron todo, Gina había logrado escapar gracias a un hombre que fumaba hacía ya muchos años... no pude ayudarlas a salir porque un guardia me descubrió y me obligó a salir del lugar... es tan triste.. tan desesperante... el simple saber de que hay alguien por ahí en alguna parte que puede crear seres idénticos a mi, o a cualquier otra persona... y me hace pensar... y si Mulder también tuviera clones? Y si hubieran usado la genética de Mulder para crear a los soldados que sobrevivirán a la colonización? Que pasaría conmigo, con William, con nosotros, quine puede asegurarme que Mulder aún esta vivo? Quién puede asegurarme que yo no me encontraré con un clon de Mulder? Quién puede asegurarme si volveré a ser feliz algún día? Esta vida no es vida... quisiera estar muerta, no se porqué sigo con vida... supongo que no tengo el valor de irme a un lugar mejor, porque tengo miedo, miedo de que no exista ese lugar en el que toda mi vida he creído, de que me sirve la fe ahora que finjo ser una persona que es atea? De que me sirve que quiera creer? Si fijo ser una persona escéptica, .. de que me sirve vivir si no tengo a nadie a quien querer, ni a nadie que me quiera a mi lado... de que ... nadie puede decírmelo...  
  
La puerta se está abriendo, es mi turno de entrar, espero que me den este trabajo, realmente lo necesito... no por el dinero, sino para mantener la paz en mi alma.  
  
S- buenos días.  
  
D (director)- buenos días señora Hudston.  
  
S- yo, he venido para una entrevista como usted ya debe saber.  
  
D- si, lo se, se que tiene algunos estudios respecto a la crianza de niños, su educación, para su desarrollo intelectual, físico, social y moral.  
  
S- si, eso es correcto, y yo estaría muy agradecida si usted me permitiera trabajar en esta institución, como usted ya debe saber... mi esposo... Ben Hudston, murió hace seis meses, y el permanecer en casa es la tortura más horrible.  
  
D- si, conozco su historia señora Hudston y sinceramente sería un honor uqe usted aceptara el puesto de profesora del grupo A de maternal.  
  
S- maternal?  
  
D- es donde los niños más pequeños comienzan sus estudios, es un trabajo duro y probablemente necesitará mucho de su tiempo, y el sueldo no es muy bueno, como usted ya lo sabe, esta es una escuela pública.  
  
S- si señor, el dinero no es lo que más me preocupa, se lo agradecería mucho si se me permitiera educar a esos pequeños.  
  
D- si usted esta de acuerdo  
  
S- claro que si!!!  
  
D- es ese caso... usted es la nueva maestra de nuestro grupo a partir de mañana.  
  
S- y qué sucederá con la maestra actual?  
  
D- o, la señora Notch será jubilada dentro de dos semanas, hemos decidido darle una semana de vacaciones antes de su retiro definitivo.  
  
S- o, ya veo, m.. muchas gracias por su confianza, le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por educar a esos niños.  
  
D- de eso estoy seguro señora Hudston.  
  
Washintong D.C George Town Departamento de Scully  
  
Querida Scully: Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que te fuiste de mi lado para siempre, hace tiempo que no he visitado a William por miedo a lo que Bill pueda refutarme, porque se que soy culpable de esto, se que soy el único culpable de haberme alejado de tu lado aún sabiendo el peligro que eso significaba para todos, y con la palabra todos me refiero a Will, a ti y a mi, quisiera poder verte de nuevo, aunque fuera sólo una vez... sólo una vez para decirte todo lo que nunca me atreví a pensar siquiera, para demostrarte todo el amor que puede contenerse en el alma de un hombre, para protegerte, para pedirte que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado, quisiera verte una vez más... solo para abrazarte y sentir que estás aquí, conmigo... a mi lado, para sentirme seguro, cinco minutos a tu lado me darían la fuerza para seguir adelante, cinco segundos me darán el suficiente coraje para poder descubrir lo que te sucedió...  
  
En estos últimos meses, he tratado de averiguar, pero no he conseguido nada, es muy difícil para mi, sobretodo ahora que no soy más un agente del FBI, y más aún porque no me he atrevido a hablar con tu familia aún, porque soy un cobarde, lo se... es la única razón que mi mente puede procesar, soy un cobarde y tengo miedo de ver a tu familia y que me pongan en cara todo lo que ya se... que me culpen por todo y se que tendrían razón... pero aún así tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que William no me reconozca, que me odie... no lo se , tengo miedo de muchas cosas, cosas que nunca me habían intimidado ahora me persiguen por las noches como horribles mounstros que tratan de devorar lo poco que queda de mi alma... sabes?? no podré sobrevivir mucho en este estado, no puedo seguir adelante, no sin ti... porque ahora ya no tengo a nadie que me diga : " estoy bien" no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme, no tengo razón para seguir viviendo.  
  
Frohike trata de animarme, dice que yo debo seguir viviendo, aunque sea para descubrir lo que te pasó, yo trato de escucharlo... y se que tiene razón... solo vivo por eso, en fin sigo viviendo por tu recuerdo y por esa pequeña esperanza que alberga en mi alma que dice a gritos que ... en algún lugar, tu estás esperándome, se que es mentira.. pero a veces por las noches, sueño que te encuentro, sueño que estoy contigo, sueño que nunca nos separamos, sueño que nos juramos amor eterno, sueño.. y sueño, pero al despertar de estas ilusiones me encuentro de nuevo en mi amarga soledad.... esa soledad que es como un dolor que me quema desde el fondo del corazón.  
  
Esta mañana me he propuesto algo, iré a hablar con la familia de Scully, no me importan las consecuencias, después de todo, no es posible sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento... iré y me enfrentaré a tu madre, a tu hermano, a tu cuñada... y a nuestro hijo, que ahora debe tener un año y medio, ya casi es tiempo de que empiece la escuela, no puedo creer lo rápido que crece, parece que fue ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez entre los brazos de Scully, parece que fue ayer cuando en silencio nos besamos aquel día, parece que fue ayer cuando tuve que marcharme dejando todo atrás...  
  
Munich Alemania Escuela Robert Patrick  
  
S- buenos días Niños(n)-buenos días profesora  
  
S- bueno, yo soy la profesora Scully y seré su maestra durante el resto del año escolar  
  
Oscar(o)- que le sucedió a la señora Notch?  
  
S- bueno, ella decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones.  
  
Raquel (R)- y qué vamos a hacer hoy?  
  
S- pues, que les parece si hacemos un pequeño juego para aprender sus nombres más rápido.  
  
Andrés ( a)- si!!!!!!!  
  
S- bueno, todos siéntense en un círculo esta bien?  
  
No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto, cuando me recibí como doctora con especialidad en medicina forense, lo último que me imagine fue que terminaría trabajando como educadora de un grupo de niños de dos años, algunos tienen menos que eso... es un grupo aproximadamente de unos 7 niños, gracias al cielo que no son muchos...  
  
Paola(p)- bueno, y que hacemos ahora?  
  
S- bueno, cada quien va a imaginar lo que más le gusta hacer esta bien?  
  
Bernardo(b)- a mi me gusta comer chocolates!!!!!!  
  
S- bien.. eso es un buen ejemplo, bueno, empezaré yo, par a que me tomen como ejemplo esta bien? Diré mi nombre y después lo que más me gusta hacer, entonces iremos por orden diciendo cada uno su nombre y lo que más le gusta hacer, entonces cada quien tendrá que recordar lo que hizo su compañero de al lado esta bien?  
  
Erick(e)- pues... se oye difícil...  
  
S- ya verás que es fácil.. bueno vamos a empezar, me llamo Dana.. quise decir Gina.. así.. me llamo Gina y me gusta ser la maestra de los mejores niños del planeta.  
  
Jackie(J)- me llamo Jackie y me gusta usar ropa color morado.  
  
O- me llamo Oscar y me gusta ir a la playa.  
  
P- me llamo Paola y me gusta ver la televisión.  
  
R- me llamo Raquel y me gusta jugar foot ball  
  
A-me llamo Andrés y me encanta jugar nintendo.  
  
E- me llamo Erick y .. pues me gusta.. em... comer galletas de mi abuelita.  
  
B- me llamo Bernardo y me gusta dormir.  
  
Sólo llevo cinco minutos aquí, y ya empiezo a notar que cada uno de estos niños tiene algo que lo hace muy especial, por su apariencia puede verse que tan estrictas son sus madres, y por las manchas que llevan, se puede observar que ellos son ajenos al mundo que los rodea, simplemente viven para ser felices y en cierto modo, les tengo envidia.  
  
S- bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos mejor, alguien podría recordarme cuál fue el último tema que estudiaron con la maestra Notch? A-bueno... era algo de.. frío y caliente...  
  
R- no.. era más bien como feliz y triste.  
  
O- tenían un nombre.. op... oppo... opo...  
  
P- oposivibos!!!!!  
  
B- no. no eran oposivibos.. eran.. opuestos!  
  
E- si!! eso.  
  
S- bueno, en ese caso, alguien podría decirme el opuesto de... solo?  
  
A-solo??? Hmm solo de estar solo .. o solo de.... como que una sola cosa?  
  
O- yo no se.. está muy difícil...  
  
S- o vamos ustedes pueden.  
  
P- .. bueno, sino estás solo es porque estás con alguien.  
  
B- solo.. sin compañía...  
  
J- acompañado!!!1  
  
S- si! muy bien, esa estaba muy difícil pero yo sabía que ustedes podían.  
  
R- a... maestra..  
  
S- si?  
  
R- es que... Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, ya había olvidado que esto podría pasar, o Dios, cambiarle el pañal a una extraña.. que asco, pero bueno, es parte de todo, en los pasados 15 minutos no he pensado ni un solo segundo en Mulder.. o en William... rayos!! Tenía que acordarme no?? aaaaah  
  
R- snif.. gra... gracias.  
  
S- no fue nada, ahora... podrían esperar un momento en lo que me lavo las manos?  
  
J- aja.  
  
S- bueno, no hagan mucho desorden esta bien?  
  
Hay, que horror, juro que cambiar los pañales es lo más asqueroso que puede hacer una persona.... si lo se, cuando se los cambiaba a William no me quejaba, pero es uqe era William, MI hijo, estos niños no deberían estar aquí sino en casa con sus mamás, aún son muy pequeños como para que aprendan tantas cosas, apuesto a que ya olvidaron que es un opuesto.  
  
S- bueno niños ya volví y espero que no hayan..... q.... qué hicieron!!!!!!  
  
Hay no... olvidé la regla número uno en esto del cuidado de niños... nunca los dejes solos aunque sea por un instante... ahora mismo todo está tirado en el suelo, hay dos niños cubiertos de pintura, hay una niña llorando en un rincón y otros 4 están corriendo por todos lados desordenándolo todo aún más..... hay... no es posible!!!!!!!!  
  
S- basta!! dejen de correr!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.... a ver Bernardo, Erick, Andrés Oscar siéntense ahora. Dejen de correr!!!! _Raquel Jackie .. dejen esa pintura en paz!!! Paola que te pasa?? porqué lloras?? Erick deja de molestar a Andrés!!1 Oscar te dije que te sentaras!!!! Esta bien, no quería hacer esto, pero si no se sientan todos en este preciso instante voy a tener que suspender el viaje a la fábrica de dulces la próxima semana!  
  
O- ja cállense todos!!!! No se si ustedes pero yo si quiero ir a la fábrica de dulces!!!!!!!  
  
A... gracias a l cielo existen las amenazas, bueno, ahora necesito limpiar a etas niñas... y después.. pues... después podré.. hay ya no se!!!!!  
  
San Diego Casa de los Scully  
  
Toc Toc Toc  
  
Ma (Maggie)- si, quién es?  
  
M- hola...  
  
Ma- F... Fox.. hijo eres tu?  
  
M- si señora Scully, soy yo  
  
Ma- o por Dios, pasa hijo, que te ha pasado???  
  
M_ pues verá... es una larga historia señora Scully, pero debo decir uqe he vuelto, porqué mi vida se ha destrozado, usted ya sabe porqué, me fui para protegerla señora Scully, y en lugar de eso... solo conseguí todo lo contrario, es ,mi culpa... es mi culpa otra vez.......lo siento tanto.. y.. yo.. yo solo vine porque necesito ver a William, es lo único que me queda ahora.  
  
Ma- hay Fox, no sabes el mal rato que pasamos todos, peor no es por tu culpa Fox, las cosas pasan, simplemente eso... no es necesario que te disculpes por algo asi comprendes? Como la madre de Dana yo fui quien más sufrió en todo esto, pero en ingún momento me atreví a culparte por esto, entiendes? Y si quieres ver a William es un gran honor para mi y para conocer a unba persona tan noble como tu.  
  
M- gracias señora Scully, pero se uqe eso no es cierto, yo no soy noble, yo soy el más tirano de todos, yo soy el que arruinó la vida de su hija, el culpable de la muerte de ambas... y ahora he vuelto para tratar de enmendar lo que hice, pero se que ya es demasiado tarde...  
  
Ma- hay Fox, tienes muy baja autoestima, pero sabes? siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, ven te llevaré con William  
  
M- gracias.  
  
Bueno, la mamá de Scully me está llevando por entre muchos pasillos... en el camino hay varias fotografías que cuelgan de las paredes... algunas de William, el padre de Scully otras de la señora, otras de Bill, algunas de Melissa, de Charles... y, Scully... me paro en seco para observar esta foto es especial, es Scully, probablemente el día de su graduación, sonríe ampliamente a la cámara... a su lado hay algunas amigas, y algunos amigos, todos juntos.... y no puedo dejar de culparme por haberla separado de ellos, no puedo dejar de lamentarme al darme cuenta de que, nunca más veré esa sonrisa... que nunca más veré esos ojos azules en los que podría vivir para siempre, no es justo... ni para mi, ni para ella, ni para su familia, ni para William... porqué tuvo que irse? Porqué se la llevaron?... porque ni siquiera se a quien culpar mas que a mi???  
  
Ma- Fox.. estás bien?  
  
M-s.. snif.. si.. estoy.. bien.  
  
Ma- hay hijo, ven aquí... dame un abrazo..  
  
Este no es un abrazo cualquiera, es como un abrazo madre-hijo, ella me considera su hijo a pesar de todas las angustias que he causado, no puedo creerlo... gracias por existir señora Scully.. gracias por no odiarme, gracias por estar aquí.  
  
-Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Ma- ups.. parece que William ya se dio cuenta de que estás aquí .  
  
M- usted cree?  
  
Ma- claro que si, ven rápido.. es por aquí....  
  
Camino lo más rápido que puedo... y.. entonces.. pudo verlo.. está ahí... en su cuna ... ajeno a este mundo... llorando.. creo que es mi turno de consolarlo... y.. en la mesita de noche hay un marco, es una fotografía mía, con Scully... ambos sonreímos... ambos estamos felices, porqué la vida nos juega tan malas jugadas? Porqué nos hace sufrir tanto? ... dicen que als personas más buenas son las que más sufren... y Scully era la personas mas buena de este planeta... la única que , a pesar de estar poniendo su vida en riesgo, nunca me abandonó, nunca e dejó solo... nunca se separó de mi lado.. pero yo si la abandoné, yo si la dejé sola... yo si me separé de su lado...  
  
M- ya.. tranquilo bebé.. papá esta aquí...  
  
Ma- papá?? Lo sabía!! Tu eres el padre!!!  
  
M- que?. p... pero yo..., es.. bueno, una larga historia...  
  
Ma- hay Fox... ya conozco esas historias sabes? yo tuve 4 hijos...  
  
M- no!! no es esa clase de historia.. de verdad...  
  
Ma- jaja y crees que voy a creerte eso?  
  
M-.. bueno.. pues yo..aaa...  
  
B- mamá!!! Tara y yo ya regresamos!!!!  
  
Ma- ups... hay Dios... no.. que horror.. se me fue el tiempo... hay.. Fox ... q.. que vamos a hacer?  
  
M- no importa señora Scully... sea lo que sea que quiera hacer su hijo conmigo, me lo merezco.  
  
Ma- no Fox... t.. tu quédate aquí.. voy a tratar de hablar con Tara..y...  
  
M- tranquila señora Scully.. yo voy a estar bien...  
  
W-..pp..porque hacen tanto ruido?  
  
M- Willy?!!  
  
W- quién es este señor güeli?  
  
Ma- el.. William, es tu padre.. de el que te he hablado tanto.  
  
W- papá?  
  
Este momento es demasiado hermoso.. mi hijo acaba de llamarme papá... no puedo creerlo...  
  
B- mamá?? dónde estas? ...  
  
T- señora Scully??  
  
W- güeli??  
  
Ma- hola  
  
M- .. jeje hola..  
  
B-q.. que haces TU aquí!!!!!!  
  
T- Fox!!! Volviste!!!  
  
Mt- tío Mulder??  
  
B- este hombre no es tu tío Mat...  
  
Mt- güeli me dijo que si...  
  
B- que haces aquí!! Fuera de mi casa!!!!!  
  
Ma- Bill!!! No hagas eso!!! Fox es el padre del niño y tiene todo el derecho de verlo ahora que ha vuelto!  
  
B- mamá.. este hombre.. si es que se le puede llamar así.. arruinó la vida de mi hermana.. por su culpa murió Melissa.. y después la abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba comprendes?? La dejó sola.. es el único culpable de todo lo que pasó!!!  
  
M- sabes que Bill? Yo se que soy culpable de esto, de hecho se lo traté de decir a tu madre.. pero no quiso escucharme, pero sabes? mi vida quedó destrozada por la misma causa por la que me odias tanto... pero William sigue siendo mi hijo y ante todo.. haré hasta lo imposible para poder estar a su lado.  
  
T- bueno ya!! Tranquilos todos.. Bill respira por favor..  
  
Ma- Matew, ve a tu cuarto a jugar quieres?  
  
Mt- bueno.  
  
B- esta bien Mulder... te doy 30 segundos para hablar, que es lo que quieres.  
  
M- quiero saber que es lo que realmente le pasó a Scully.  
  
B- mmm quieres abrir viejas heridas, esa clase de heridas nunca cicatrizan Mulder... no podemos ayudarte.  
  
T- Fox, Dana se fue sin decirnos nada, un día solamente desapareció, no sabemos a donde fue...  
  
W- que está pasando tío Bill?  
  
B- William ve a buscar a Matew esta bien?  
  
W- p.. pero yo quiero saber!!!!  
  
Ma- es igual a su madre... nunca se rinde...  
  
T- Fox, yo creo que no podemos ayudarte mucho aquí... nadie sabe porqué Dana estaba en Inglaterra.  
  
W- yo si se.  
  
M- William?  
  
W- todos creen que no me acuerdo, pero si lo se, un hombre vino a mi casa, habló con mamá un rato... fumaba mucho saben? Mamá lo obligó a apagar su cigarro... entonces el dijo que sabía donde estaba mi papá, dijo que si lo ayudábamos, el nos iba a ayudar, no se porqué pero quería que llegáramos a Australia, y fuimos en avión, yo nunca me había subido a uno, al menos que me acuerde... entonces...  
  
M- continúa por favor...  
  
W- y.. yo.. n... snif. Snif..  
  
Ma- ya Willy tranquilo.. todo va a estar bien..  
  
T- yo creo que por ahora es más que suficiente, mañana hablaremos.  
  
B- yo digo que no hablemos nunca más.. yo no quiero a este intento de hombre en mi casa.  
  
Ma- Billy te comportas como un bebé.  
  
W- por favor tío Bill yo quiero estar con mi papá.  
  
B- esta bien.. ya entendí.. pero mañana se va!!!!  
  
M- prometido...  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
Querido Mulder: He empezado mi nueva vida, seis meses después... si se que no es lo que yo hubiera querido, pero es mejor que sentirme sola siempre, amo a todos mis nuevos alumnos como si fueran mis hijos, tal vez hasta un poco más, este fue mi primer día de trabajo, y uno de ellos me besó en la mejilla... son tan lindos... lo único que no me gusta de este nuevo trabajo es que cada vez que miro a un niño... puedo ver en su rostro a William, como lo extraño Mulder.. y como te extraño a ti, no creo poder volver a conocer a alguien tanto como te conocía a ti, nadie me mirará nunca más con esos ojos verdes que me hacían decir que sí a todo, ya no podré recibir llamadas a las tres de la madrugada... sabes?? aún sigo despertando todas las noches con la esperanza de que entre tu llamada telefónica, y se uq eso es imposible... y se que no va a ocurrir, y sin embargo mi corazón no quiere resignarse e insiste en que tu estás en alguna parte, buscándome, esperándome.  
  
Espero que sea cierto, porque yo ya no soporto más esta soledad.  
  
Ufff.. que día.. nunca me había sentido tan cansada... como es posible que los niños de dos años tengan tanta energía?? No se cansan con nada... pero bueno, este es el precio de comenzar otra vez, y yo se que ya vendrá el tiempo y su largo velo de olvido que amainará todos los dolores y aún así voy a recordar... sólo consiste tener una esperanza.... sabes? a veces creo que te olvido y me alegro, pero luego vuelves a mi.. y recuerdo otros tiempos.. y entre el ir y venir de estos recuerdos ya no se a donde ir para poder escaparme de mi misma... porque el alma solo se puede entregar una vez.. y sabes? te la entregué a ti... y sin embargo nunca te diste cuenta... mis lágrimas remiendan todos mis quebrantos.. pero no cicatrizan las heridas... porque una vez que tu alma pertenece a otra persona, no hay modo de separarte de ella... y yo ya he entregado mi alma.. y la he partido en dos.. y al final lo he abandonado todo.....  
  
Hay Mulder.. como quisiera que estuvieras aquí .... ahora.... para poder llorar sobre tu hombro.  
  
V- hey.. Dana de nuevo estás escribiéndole?  
  
S-si.. no lo puedo resistir...  
  
V- si lo se... pero ya vamos progresando no?  
  
S- si.. creo que es cierto lo que dicen... el tiempo es la mejor medicina contra todo.  
  
V- qué crees que esté haciendo Mulder ahora mismo?  
  
S- no lo se... aunque quisiera saberlo....  
  
V- Dana.. es hora de dormir ... necesitaremos muchas energías para mañana...  
  
S- si ... lo se  
  
San Diego  
  
Casa de los Scully  
  
W- papá..  
  
M- si?  
  
W- si te pregunto algo.. em lo responderás?  
  
M- tal vez...  
  
W- porqué te fuiste?  
  
M- o William... yo. no. no lo se. yo creía que esa era la mejor opción... pero creo que me equivoqué... como siempre.  
  
W- no quiero que te culpes... es sólo que ..... me han dicho que te fuiste porque no nos querías...  
  
M- tu tío Bill te dijo eso??  
  
W- no.. fue Matew... mi güeli no deja que mi tío Bill me hable de ti.  
  
M- quiero que sepas que eso no es cierto.. yo te quiero muchísimo... también a tu mamá... y sabes? tengo una corazonada...  
  
W- mamá me habló de esas corazonadas!!! dijo que siempre que tenías una corazonada.. había problemas... y que al final siempre tenías razón...  
  
M- bueno.. eso de siempre.. pues.. tal vez no sea cierto.. pero si, siempre me metía en problemas.. y tu mamá hacía hasta lo imposible para sacarme de mis líos...  
  
W- cuál es tu corazonada papá?  
  
M- yo se.. yo siento que tu mamá.. esta en alguna parte.. esperándonos.. estoy seguro de eso....  
  
W- yo también siento eso... siento como si mamá nos estuviera recordando ahora mismo.  
  
M- si.. yo también... la encontraremos Willy.. te lo prometo... tenemos que  
  
encontrarla...  
  
W- snif.. y.. yo extraño a mi mamá.... ella siempre me leía Mobi Dick antes de dormir... y decía que yo era la ballena blanca que tu y ella habían estado buscando.. sólo que .. ustedes si me pudieron encontrar.... quiero a mi mamita... snif. Snif...  
  
M- vamos Willy.. tienes que ser fuerte.. tienes que decirme todo lo que sabes para poder seguir alguna pista.  
  
W- y.. yo sólo se que.. una vez en Australia conocimos a una mujer muy parecida a mi mamá.. se llamaba Gina... tenía los ojos miel.. y el cabello rubio... pero era mi mamá.. eran idénticas... ella y su esposo... dijeron que .. debíamos irnos.. que el hombre nos había tendido una trampa... entonces subimos al auto... viajamos hasta Inglaterra en avión... y después subimos al auto de nuevo.. mamá dijo que debía dormir... yo.. fingí dormir.. para que ella estuviera tranquila.. entonces pasó... el auto comenzó a tambalearse.. y caímos por un barranco... después de ahí no recuerdo nada... un hombre alto me llevó al hospital... y.. alguien me dijo que .. iría a vivir con mi tío Bill.. al día siguiente .. el me llevó a su casa... eso es todo lo que se...  
  
M- Willy.. te prometo que saldremos bien de eso.. y una promesa.. no puede romperse  
  
W- si.. te creo .. te creo papá... porque mi mamá creía en ti...  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
Hoy.. he olvidado que era sábado. Y estuve a punto de ir a la escuela... es gracioso, nunca me había pasado eso... supongo que me he vuelto despistada...  
  
S- como odio estas estúpidas gafas.. porqué Gina debía ser miope???  
  
V- la miopía es una enfermedad común...  
  
S- pues si. pero no me gusta como me veo con esto  
  
v- llevas seis meses usando eso y no te has acostumbrado aún??  
  
S- no.  
  
v- estamos aburridas. Háblale a Laura y vamos a alguna parte no??  
  
S- bueno....  
  
San Diego  
  
M- buenos días señora Scully  
  
Ma- buenos días Fox, como amanecieron ustedes hoy?  
  
W- yo estoy muy bien!  
  
M- a. .señora Scully.. anoche.. William y yo tuvimos una interesante plática y-.. nos pareció una buena idea irnos de vacaciones una semana... o mas bien dos o tres...  
  
Ma- tres emanas de padre-hijo.. que divertido!!! W- tío Bill no va a querer..  
  
Ma- yo tengo mucha más autoridad en esta casa que ese chico berrinchudo... si quieren irse de vacaciones háganlo.. yo aquí me encargaré de Bill  
  
M- gracias!!!!!  
  
W- vamos a encontrar a mi mamá.. jeje  
  
M- Will!!!!!  
  
Ma- que??  
  
M- no nada. vamos a Disney land  
  
W- si... a Disney land.  
  
Ma- si-. perfecto.. pero que esperan!!! Hagan sus maletas!!! así será más fácil convencer a Bill.. vamos Will te ayudaré...  
  
M- pues.. yo ya tengo mi maleta hecha.. jeje  
  
No puedo creerlo.. William estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo.. pero .. que bueno que la señora Scully aún está medio dormida... uff que salvada... pero ahora falta Bill.. hay Dios.... no quiero ni pensarlo...  
  
B- buenos días mamá.. que hay para desayunar?? O. Veo que Will y Mulder se levantaron temprano eh??  
  
Ma- es que tienen algunos planes para las próximas tres semanas.  
  
T- si? que clase de planes?  
  
M- pues .. Wil y yo queríamos irnos de vacaciones.. a Disney land estas tres semanas.. ustedes saben.. andar por ahí.. en la playa de florida.. y hay muchos otros lugares para visitar... la verdad uquisiera pasar un tiempo con William.  
  
T- me parece una buena idea.  
  
B- que?!! Mi sobrino.. con .. este.... tipo??  
  
Ma- Bill!!!  
  
W- por favor...  
  
M- todo va a salir bien.. lo prometo.. sólo serán tres semanas de padre- hijo...  
  
Ma- yo si estoy de acuerdo.  
  
T- yo también..  
  
B- yo no..  
  
Ma- o.. vamos Bill ya no eres un bebé.-.. además somos dos contra uno.. ellos se van a ir y punto.  
  
T- si.. yo creo que es una buena idea...  
  
B- pero.. es que todo el mundo se volvió loco!!!!!!!! No podemos dejar a William con este irresponsable!!! W- mi papá no es un irresponsable!!!  
  
M- William.. Shhh no digas nada.. ..  
  
B- y además tres semanas es mucho.. y.. y..  
  
Ma- se te agotaron las excusas?  
  
B- es que acaso nadie entiende que el es el culpable de todo lo que nos ha pasado!!!!!!!!  
  
T- bueno basta ya Bill!!!  
  
Ma- que no entiendes... que Fox ha vuelto por lo que es suyo? Si el quisiera podría llevarse a William para siempre y nosotros no podríamos hacer nada... sinceramente me parece justo que Fox y William pasen un tiempo juntos, deben tener tantas cosas que contarse...  
  
B- pp.. pero es que mamá...  
  
Ma- sin peros Bill, mañana por la mañana Fox y William irán a Disney land por tres semanas, y si ellos deciden quedarse más tiempo pues entonces lo harán y tu no vas a reclamar .. entendido???  
  
B- no es justo!!!  
  
T- ya Bill.. te comportas como un bebito...  
  
Mt- mi papi es un bebito. Mi papi es un bebito...  
  
W- cállate Matew  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
S- hola?? Laura?  
  
L- si.. soy yo... quien habla?  
  
S- soy yo.. Dana  
  
L- a. hola Gina.. digo.. Dana.. lo siento es que es difícil acostumbrarse  
  
S- si lo se.. dímelo a mi..  
  
L- jajaja  
  
S- bueno, yo quería saber si tu querías ir hoy. Por ahí no se, de compras o algo , es que estoy muy aburrida...  
  
L- si.. es una tediosa mañana de sábado.... bueno, si me parece una buena idea ir por ahí de compras  
  
S- si.. que te parece a las 3.. así podemos ir a comer a alguna parte.  
  
L- si .. es una buena idea.. voy a llamar a las demás.. así el día se pasará súper rápido.  
  
Al día siguiente.....  
  
San Diego  
  
M- William.. despierta.. nuestro avión sale dentro de tres horas. no querrás llegar tarde a Inglaterra o si??  
  
W- .. p..pero yo creí que iríamos a Disney Land... M- Willy.. iremos a donde quieras cuando encontremos a tu mamá.. esta bien??  
  
W- sí!!!!!  
  
M- bueno Willy, tenemos una hora para estar listos ok? Voy a darme una ducha... tu deberías hacer lo mismo..  
  
W- sí...  
  
M- que.. esta mañana lo único que puedes decir es si??  
  
W- sí...  
  
M- jaja deja eso ya y ve a bañarte.  
  
W- si.... M- basta!  
  
W- ok... jaja  
  
M- te estás burlando de mi??  
  
W- sí...  
  
M- ahhhh!!!!!  
  
Ma- porqué hacen tanto ruido??  
  
W- buenos días güeli!  
  
Ma- buenos días  
  
M- buenos días.. sentimos el escándalo.. es que nuestro avión sale en tres horas y pues..  
  
Ma- o!! Tres horas?? Pero que esperan.. dense prisa.. no quiero que lleguen tarde y pierdan su avión comprenden? Así que.. a mover esas piernas!!!!!!! Hop hop hop hop  
  
M- si mi general!!  
  
W- aaa!! Papá déjame!!!  
  
M- no!! supervisaré yo mismo que el trabajo de lavarse detrás de las orejas sea realizado!!!  
  
Ma- jaja bueno.. los dejaré solos..  
  
W- pero.. aa!!!  
  
M- hop hop hop hop soldado!! no quiero ninguna excusa!!!  
  
W- sí...  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
Hay.. que noche.. nunca pensé que llegaría a tomar tanto en una sola noche.. pero que horrible dolor de cabeza.. nunca debí haber aceptado ir a ese tonto bar...  
  
v- hay Dana. La próxima vez que te inviten a un bar.. escúchame cuando te digo que no aceptes!!!  
  
S- bueno ya.. ya lo hice.. puedes dejar de gritar?? Me duele la cabeza...  
  
v- es tu culpa.. yo no quería ir....  
  
S- no es mi culpa.. es culpa de Laura.. hayyyy mi cabeza....  
  
v- bueno... hoy tenemos otra aburrida tarde de Domingo.. que te parece si hoy mejor llamas a Karina, y le dices que quieres ir por ahí a algún lado, pero esta vez especifica que ir a un lugar tranquilo.  
  
S- bueno.. lo haré.. pero primero voy a tomarme una aspirina.. que este dolor de cabeza es insoportable...  
  
v- si.. eso es una mejor idea.  
  
En alguna parte del océano Atlántico....  
  
W- papá... porqué el mar es azul?  
  
M- azul como los ojos de tu mamá.  
  
W- porqué es azul?  
  
M- ya te lo dije.. por los ojos azules de tu mamá.  
  
W- eso no es cierto....  
  
M- te pareces tanto a tu mamá... siempre buscando una explicación lógica para todo.. esta bien.. te lo diré.. el mar es azul porque en él se refleja el cielo, y la arena es clara, por eso se refleja el azul.  
  
W- pero.. porqué el cielo es azul?  
  
M- por la atmósfera Will.... los gases de la atmósfera hacen que tome un tono azul claro.  
  
W- aaa.... ya llegamos a Inglaterra?  
  
M- pero si acabamos de salir Will.. falta mucho...  
  
W- a.... y, que se hace en los aviones?  
  
M- huy... puedes hacer muchas cosas sabes?  
  
W- como que...  
  
M- leer un informe  
  
W- no se leer  
  
M- pues entonces haz un informe...  
  
W- no se escribir.. tengo 2 años!!!  
  
M- bueno... entonces puedes inventar excusas para quedarte a dormir en l misma habitación que Scully.  
  
W- que?  
  
M- no.. nada.. yo no dije nada.. ( Fox.. eres un idiota)  
  
W- yo si escuché algo... tu siempre buscabas excusas para estar con mi mami??  
  
M- a veces... si de vez en cuando.. ok siempre.  
  
W- ya lo sabía  
  
M- eso es totalmente injusto.  
  
W- si.. ya lo se.  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
Querido Mulder:  
  
Ayer hice lo que en muchísimo tiempo no había hecho.. si.. fui a un bar... y me emborraché.. deberías verme ahora.. tengo unas ojeras gigantescas.. y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.. y sin embargo nunca me había divertido tanto desde hace muchos años... ayer.. por unas horas, me olvidé por completo de que estaba sola, se me olvidó aquel horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber dejado a William en casa de Bill, olvidé todo el dolor que habita en mi alma... pero prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.. es demasiado irresponsable.. que pensarían los padres de mis nuevos alumnos si me vieran como estoy ahora???, jaja ni yo puedo imaginarlo... aunque no lo creas posible... en cierto modo comencé a extrañar a foie cuando ayer pasé frente a una tienda de electrónica... supongo que era un mal necesario.. como todas las cosas.  
  
Debo irme.. porque hoy saldré de nuevo.. esta vez no iré a ningún bar.. lo juro, sólo iré con mis amigas a comer algo y después.. no estoy segura... porque Karina me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa... no puedo ni imaginarme que es... ojalá sea algo que me distraiga mucho, porque en este momento necesito despejar a mi corazón de todo el dolor que siente desde hace ya más de seis meses...  
  
v- últimamente no has tardado tanto al escribir.  
  
S- si, a mi también se me hace extraño... es solo que... siento como que ya no tengo inspiración para eso... tal vez sea que hemos estado separados demasiado tiempo... no lo se, no estoy segura.  
  
v- date prisa y olvida eso..  
  
S- si lo se.. ya casi es hora de que vaya a comer con mis amigas.  
  
v- corrección.. nuestras amigas  
  
S- como quieras.. pero ni siquiera saben que existes...  
  
v- eres muy mala conmigo...  
  
S- jeje si ya lo se.  
  
( nota de la autora: solo quiero aclarar que la forma cruel de acabar una conversación es igual a la forma que usa William.. ok? Y.. regresando a la historia...)  
  
En alguna parte del océano Atlántico...  
  
W- zzzZzz  
  
M- dulces sueños Willy  
  
Al fin se durmió, creo que es mi culpa es que esté tan cansado... supongo que no debí entretenerlo tanto anoche.. y lo levanté muy temprano hoy.. pero esto me da tiempo... me da tiempo para pensar... aunque no se ni en que pensar... supongo que mi vida cambió mucho desde la última vez que estuve con Scully, Dios... no puedo creer cuanto se parece William a ella, tienen los mismo ojos profundos que dicen mucho más que mil palabras... son tan profundos que puedo ver todo el sufrimiento que existe en su interior, el perece estar feliz.. mas no lo es, está sufriendo, sufre por la ausencia de lo que más quiere, lo mismo que me sucede a mi, ambos la necesitamos.. ambos necesitamos a Scully, ella debe estar en alguna parte, se que ella está viva, esperándome, esperándonos...  
  
Querida Scully:  
  
Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, y puedo sentir que, conforme pasa el tiempo tu recuerdo se hace más fuerte, tal vez es por la presencia de William, no puedo estar seguro, tengo tanta curiosidad por saber lo que sucedió en ése auto... cada noche pienso en eso... y entonces, después de varias horas de insomnio, siempre llego a la misma conclusión... si no has muerto tu... entonces quién murió? O... tal vez todo fue un engaño.. y algún maldito bastardo te tiene atrapada.. o tal vez sufriste un fuerte golpeen la cabeza y no puede recordar nada... existen tantas probabilidades... no puedo decidirme por nada, tal vez lo mejor sería imitar a William, tal vez dormir sea la última opción, se que lo extrañas.. se que lo necesitas.. no te preocupes Scully .. pronto estaremos junto a ti... te lo prometo.  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
S- Hola Karina!! Hace un par de semanas que no hablábamos.  
  
K- si lo se... pero eso ya no importa porque hoy.. hoy te tengo una mega sorpresa  
  
S- dime que es.. estoy emocionada pro eso...  
  
K- bueno.. eso lo sabrás después de la comida...  
  
S- como te gusta ver ansiosa a la gente??  
  
K- si.. jeje pero tranquila.. primero vamos a comer y después te explico de ueq se trata ok?  
  
S- bueno.. pero a donde vamos?  
  
K- no lo se.. esperaba que tu decidieras eso.  
  
S- a si? pues.. yo no se mucho de lo que hay por aquí.. ya sabes que sólo llevo seis meses viviendo en Munich.  
  
K- esta bien.. yo escojo.. pero .. como que tipo de comida quieres comer?  
  
S- no se... sabes? te sonará extraño... pero tengo ganas de comida china.  
  
K- comida china??!!  
  
S- si... es que .. me trae muy buenos recuerdos... la verdad odio esa comida  
  
K- mmm.. se supone que esta tarde es para despejarte.. y tu quieres comer comida china de recuerdos??  
  
S- bueno.. esta bien... en ese caso comeremos lo que tu escojas bien?  
  
K- ok.. vamos por comida árabe.  
  
S- árabe?? Y eso?  
  
K- tu sabes... pan árabe.. jocoque.. dedos de reina.. mmm tienen muchas cosas deliciosas para comer...  
  
S- ok.. sea lo que sea.. se oye delicioso.. vamos por esos árabes!!!  
  
En medio del Atlántico... dos horas después...  
  
M- un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña... como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante...  
  
-disculpe señor.. desea una bebida o algo?  
  
M- no gracias.  
  
-en ese caso guarde silencio!! que esta molestando a los demás pasajeros..  
  
M- a si.. lo siento  
  
Este viaje se está haciendo un tanto monótono.. solo llevo 4 horas aquí dentro y ya no lo soporto ni un segundo más... quiero ver a Scully ahora!!! Quiero abrazarla y decirle que he vuelto. Quiero prometerle que nunca más me alejaré de su lado... quiero que sepa que estaré con ella para siempre... quiero que sepa que la quiero.  
  
W- papá.. cuanto falta?  
  
M- mmm.. unas 3 horas..  
  
W- hay.. es mucho...  
  
M- tranquilo Willy  
  
W- es que ya quiero ver a mi mami...  
  
M- William tienes que entender... que el hecho de llegar a Inglaterra no significa que encontraremos a tu mamá inmediatamente... recuerda que.. llegar a Inglaterra es sólo el principio...  
  
W- p.. pero yo quiero ver a mi mama! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa snif.. n.. snif..  
  
No puedo resistir ni un segundo mas... mi pequeño hijo llora por su madre... llora desconsoladamente... y yo se que no puedo hacer nada al respecto... se que no puedo hacerlo reír... pero tal vez pueda llorar con él... después de todo... hace tiempo que necesito desahogarme... y las lágrimas son el mejor método de desahogo.  
  
Munich Alemania  
  
S- oye.. esta comida árabe si que estaba deliciosa... mmmm  
  
K- ya sabía que te iba a gustar.. y ahora...  
  
S- la sorpresa?  
  
K- mas o menos..  
  
S- mmm  
  
K-es que primero vamos al salón de belleza.  
  
S- p...peor para que?  
  
K- ya lo sabrás.....  
  
S- ya me estás asustando...  
  
K- de eso se trataba  
  
S- que?  
  
K- es broma...  
  
S- a.. ok  
  
20 min. después....  
  
K- bueno... bienvenida al mundo de las caras falsas  
  
S- jeje mira quien lo dice...  
  
K- bueno esta bien ... lo acepto, tu eres la maestra de las caras falsas  
  
S- pero a que venimos aquí?  
  
K- a ver Dana.. a que se viene a un salón de belleza?  
  
S- ya se para que!!pero porqué?  
  
K- jeje .. esa es la otra parte de la sorpresa...  
  
S- hay.. que.. me vas a llevar a una agencia de modelos?  
  
K- no... pero casi...  
  
S ah?  
  
K- deja de preocuparte por el futuro.. disfruta el momento...  
  
S- ok  
  
-Buenos días soy Natalie y seré su asistente esta tarde  
  
K- hola Nath  
  
N- hola... por aquí de nuevo?? Bueno que no me vas a presentar a tu amiga..?  
  
K- a .. si Dana.. quiero decir Gina... ella es Nahalie  
  
S- vienes muy seguido por aquí verdad?  
  
K- una vez a la semana....  
  
S- a...  
  
N- bueno... y en que puedo servirles hoy  
  
K- quiero que le cambies el look a Gina... y entre mas diferente se vea... mejor  
  
N- hu.. soy buena para eso e...  
  
K- bueno Gina.. siéntate.. y espera.. vas a ver el cambio.  
  
S- bueno.. pero .... y si no quedo bien?  
  
N- que preguntas.. claro que vas a quedar bien...  
  
K- si Gina.. ya cálmate..  
  
S- ok  
  
Dos horas después...  
  
N- bueno.. yo creo que ya puedes verte en un espejo...  
  
K- Wow!! Gina deberías verte..  
  
S- eso intento.. donde hay un espejo??  
  
N- toma..  
  
S-q... esa soy yo? P.. pero.. ni me parezco... es decir.. que le pasó a mi pelo??  
  
N- tomó una nueva forma es todo.. creerme te ves genial.  
  
K- si Gina... ahora que estás lista puedo darte la otra mitad de la sorpresa...  
  
S- que es?  
  
K- ... pero tenemos que irnos... Nath.. anota eso en mi cuenta...  
  
N- por supuesto.  
  
K- bueno Dana... que te parece?  
  
S- siento como si mi cabeza pesara más de lo común...  
  
K- que??.. bueno como sea... pero por ahora... vamos a ir al parque...  
  
S- al parque???  
  
K- no es el parque en si lo que me interesa...  
  
S- a no? peor.. y entonces?  
  
K- ya lo sabrás...  
  
S- hay!! Odio las incógnitas...  
  
K- eso te pasa por haber trabajado con el FBI  
  
Oh no... se que ella no lo hizo con intención.. pero me dio una puñalada por la espalda... un ateque de recuerdos....  
  
K- o.. Dana.. y.. yo .. lo siento.no.. no quise decir eso..  
  
S- esta Bien... no tiene importancia.  
  
K- bueno... vamos al parque ahora esta bien??  
  
S- si  
  
Parque nacional "holota"  
  
S- y bueno?? Ueq hay aquí de especial  
  
K- tenemos que encontrar la banca blanca con una mancha verde...  
  
S- y eso?  
  
K- .. nada.. es uin lugar...  
  
S- bueno.. uqe no es esa de allá???  
  
K- creo que si.. vamos  
  
S- no entiendo que hacemos sentadas aquí en medio del parque en una banca con una gran mancha verde....  
  
K- ya lo sabrás.. porque eres tan impaciente??  
  
S- esta bien.. esperaré...  
  
10 min. después....  
  
K- Dana!!! ponte en una posición sexy  
  
S- que???'  
  
K- tu haz lo que digo!!!  
  
S- bueno....  
  
K- hey!! Mike!!! Por aquí!!!  
  
Mk- hey hola Karina... donde está la..  
  
K- Shhh.. no lo arruines.. ella no sabe...  
  
S- que es lo que no se?  
  
K- bueno Gina... esta es mi sorpresa...  
  
Mk- hola  
  
S- que?  
  
K- el es Mike.. .. y Mike .. ella es Gina  
  
Mk-hola  
  
S- hola...  
  
K- bueno.. yo.. me tengo que ir.. los dejaré solos...  
  
S- pp.. pero.. hayyyy  
  
Mk- oye Gina.. lindo peinado  
  
S- es horrible verdad .. lo sabía...  
  
Mk- no.. en serio me gusta...  
  
S- a si???  
  
Mk- si... y debo decir que pienso que te ves hermosa...  
  
S- gracias... la verdad todo esto es idea de Karina..  
  
Mk- si.. me lo dijo..  
  
S- a si?? todos sabían de esto menos yo..  
  
Mk- mas o menos...  
  
S- mmm eso es injusto  
  
Mk- no.. no lo es.. porque así nosotros podemos ir a cenar  
  
S- me estás invitando?  
  
Mk- pero por supuesto...  
  
S- Mike.. no quiero decir esto... pero... mañana debo levantarme temprano, porque soy maestra en la escuela Robert Patrick  
  
Mk- o.. ya veo.. p...pero si quieres podemos ir otro día... no se.. que tal... mañana...  
  
S- el Lunes es la junta de padres de familia.....  
  
Mk- o.. ya veo... bueno.. en ese caso .. que tal el miércoles.. S- el miércoles es un día perfecto.  
  
Mk- no.. todavía no lo es... pero lo será...  
  
S- si... estoy segura de eso....  
  
No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.. estoy coqueteando con un tipo que acabo de conocer.. pero es que es.. tan lindo... ojos azules. Es alto y rubio... jaja mi sueño de secundaria...  
  
Dos horas después....  
  
Ring!!!!!  
  
S- si?  
  
K- hola Dana.. ya veo que te fue bien...  
  
S- si. iremos a cenar el miércoles...  
  
K- pues es una muy buena idea sabes???  
  
S- no lo se... Karina tu sabes que aún no estoy preparada para esto...  
  
K- vamos Dana.. tienes una nueva vida... y creo que es hora de empezar a disfrutarla...  
  
S- no lo se... creo que es demasiado pronto...  
  
K- Dana.. si no lo intentas ahora nunca más volverás a intentarlo entiendes???  
  
S- si.. pero.. es muy difícil.  
  
K- además a Mike le gustaste mucho.  
  
S- en serio?  
  
K- si.. hablé por teléfono con el hace unos 20 min. por eso ya sabía lo de la cena... y adivina que...  
  
S- que?  
  
K- te va a llevar a un lugar bastante elegante.. así que ve inspeccionando el guardarropa de Gina y busca algo apropiado...  
  
S- hay.. yo no estoy segura... esto es muy difícil para mi  
  
K- vamos Dana.. promete que le darás una oportunidad a Mike.. además.. no me negarás que es muy apuesto...  
  
S- pues.. yo diría que si.. si lo es...  
  
K- y entonces??  
  
S- esta bien.. le daré una oportunidad.. pondré toda mi disposición ok?  
  
K- si!!!!!!!  
  
Inglaterra Aeropuerto internacional  
  
M- bueno William.. bienvenido a Inglaterra.  
  
W- me gusta.. em gusta mucho.. dónde pasaremos la noche?  
  
M- eso es una buena pregunta...  
  
W- hay papá.. mamá tenía razón cuando decía que tu eres un irresponsable.  
  
M- bueno si lo soy...  
  
No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando... mi hijo me acaba de llamar un irresponsable... y lo pero es que yo no se lo puedo reprochar... porque es verdad... soy el irresponsable más irresponsable del mundo.. y debo decir.. que antes era divertido serlo, me encantaba mirar la ceja levantada de Scully... pero ahora.. he perdido hasta el gusto de ser un irresponsable... Sólo le ruego al cielo una cosa... que mis corazonadas sean verídicas y no sólo el deseo de volver a verte... y que si realmente estás en alguna parte... me recuerdes.. le ruego al cielo que no me hayas olvidado... no lo soportaría ni un segundo.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Jeje.. nuevamente.. decidí cortarle.. porque lo crean o no.. ya leyeron unas 20 páginas... y luego los maestros dicen que no tenemos hábitos de lectura... ellos que saben... nunca en su vida han leído un Fan fic. A si.. porvaforrrrrrr manden feedback... aunque sea para decirme que mejor ni me moleste en escribir el resto de la historia.. porfavorrr... si???? si???? porfavoooorrr que necesito hacer.. suplicar??? Bueno.. se los suplicoooooo!!!!!! Todos sus comentarios.. sugerencias, o amenazas de muerte son aceptadas con IMAXF imaxf@hotmail.com / soychid@yahoo.com 


	3. convalecencia eterna 3

Desclimer: ok.. esta bien lo acepto.. Mulder y Scully no son míos .. ok?? Ya estás feliz CC?!!!  
  
Dedicatoria: a todo el que lo lea.. pero especialmente dedicado a cierta persona que es muuuy especial para mi... y por supuesto a todo aquel que lo lea .. y se tome la molestia de mandar un feedback  
  
Spoilers: la primera parte.. y la segunda.. jeje  
  
Tipo: bueno.. es .. un poquitín de H.. y Angst y MRS.. mucho Angst y MRS  
  
Convalecencia eterna: el arrepentimiento  
  
Querido Mulder:  
  
Estos últimos meses mi vida a cambiado completamente, desde mi forma de hablar, vestir, ser .. hasta pensar, ahora lo veo todo desde una nueva perspectiva, ahora pienso que si te separaron de mi lado tuvo que haber alguna razón, pero en este momento lo que más me interesa es que tu tengas el corazón para perdonarme por lo que esta noche haré... saldré a cenar con Mike, lo conocí ayer el domingo en la tarde... y es... a... no puedo describirlo, se que no debería hacer esto... o tal vez si??? creo que ya estuve bastante tiempo sola, y seguir con esa vaga esperanza de que algún día volverás es una pérdida de tiempo, y en mi caso.. me roba el alma cada vez que me acuerdo de ti... sabes... aún después de este tiempo... mi vida es normal.. con el tiempo fui superando tu ausencia ese dolor que por poco me mata de soledad, ahora que estoy de pie y no de rodillas ante el mundo, pero hasta la fecha... cada vez que tu sonrisa vuelve a mi mente la soledad vuelve a mi al saber que nunca volverá a verte... que como lo se? No estoy segura.... creo que aunque volvieras nop habría modo de que me encontraras.. y me refiero a que ahora soy Gina... Gina viuda de Hudston, ni yo puedo creérmelo, nunca he estado casada y sin embargo ya soy viuda, bueno Mulder.. debo irme... hoy tengo que ir a la escuela tu sabes porque... esos niños me necesitan mucho, bueno Mulder.. nunca nos han gustado las despedidas, o mejor dicho nunca te han gustado las despedidas... así que me iré a mi trabajo sin decir adiós.. ok.. ya lo dije así que .. que mas da.. adiós Mulder.. y por favor cuídate mucho en donde quiera que estés.  
  
Holiday Inn  
  
Inglaterra  
  
W- papá papá!!! Despierta!!!!!!!  
  
M-mmmmmmm no quiero  
  
W- papá papá despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M- Willy no hagas ruido déjame dormir...  
  
W- papá ya es de día.. levántate.. entre más rápido te levantes más rápido encontraremos a mi mamá!!!!  
  
ok.. me levantaré.. pero William quiero que entiendas una cosa... el echo de que hayamos llegado a Inglaterra no significa que encontraremos a tu mamá tan rápido entiendes?? Podríamos pasar semanas para encontrarle.. entiendes???  
  
W- pue  
  
s si.... pero .. entre más rápido te levantes más rápido la encontramos!!!  
  
M- ok.. tu ganas. Ya me voy a levantar....  
  
W- si!!!  
  
30 min. después....  
  
M- bueno William que quieres desayunar???  
  
W- quiero huevos con tocino.  
  
M huevos con tocino???  
  
W- si!!! mi mami siempre hacía huevos con tocino para desayunar... y yo nunca me lo comía.. no se porque.. nunca los probé... por eso quiero huevos con tocino.  
  
M- bueno... es ese caso date prisa que si no llegamos a la barra de desayunos nos quedamos sin comida...  
  
Escuela "Robert Patrick"  
  
S- buenos días.  
  
Todos- buenos días maestra Gina.  
  
S- como amanecieron hoy??  
  
Todos- bien.. y usted??  
  
O por Dios pero si parecen pericos amaestrados.. será la costumbre... no recuerdo haber sido así nunca.. será que yo era una niña rebelde... rebelde sin causa.. quien lo imaginaría... la doctora Scully era una niña rebelde sin causa.. jajajaj o mejor ... que pensarían mis maestros si les dijera que ahora soy doctora?? Jajaja que tiempos aquellos de escuela, tareas,.. exámenes, calificaciones y por supuesto... los castigos...  
  
No puedo creer que diga esto pero de algún modo extraño los castigos... me enseñaban que la vida no es fácil y que cada error trae una consecuencia... aunque .. la vida no me pone a escribir 100 veces en un pizarrón.. debo hacer la tarea.. jajaja... porque la vida tiene castigos mucho más fuertes.. y a veces, aún cuando no se comenten errores la vida castiga.. creo que el que me hayan separado de mi familia y de Mulder es que realmente no supe valorarlo.. y me refiero a que , siempre fue la persona más importante para mi, pero nunca se lo dije, supongo que pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos resolviendo algún otro caso... que se yo fui demasiado ingenua.... pero ahora ya es tarde para lamentarse.. tengo un grupo de pequeños que cuidar.  
  
Hospital Santa Engracia  
  
M- buenos días...  
  
(enfermera)E- buenos días, vienen a visitar a alguna paciente en especial??  
  
M- si.. quería saber uqe información podría proporcionarme acerca de una paciente que probablemente estuvo en este hospital hace 6 meses...  
  
E- señor mi memoria no es muy buena.. pero si me da el nombre .. tal vez consiga algún expediente.  
  
M- Dana Scully  
  
W- mi mama!!!!  
  
E- t... tu eres William Scully?  
  
W- sip  
  
E- pero.. eso no es posible... usted es Bill Scully??  
  
M- Dios me libre.. claro que no  
  
E- puedo hablar con usted en privado señor...  
  
M- Mulder  
  
W- que pasa papá?  
  
M- nada Willy.. podrías esperar aquí un momento??  
  
W- aja....  
  
E- Señor Mulder.. yo.. no comprendo nada.. Dana Scully murió en un accidente automovilístico hace más de 6 meses... el niño y una mujer llamada Gina Hudston son los únicos sobrevivientes, se le identificó solamente por que sus gafas quedaron incrustadas en su nariz, porque ambas mujeres eran sorprendentemente similares físicamente y el rostro de Dana Scully quedó completamente desfigurado...así que la custodia del niño se le otorgó a la familia más cercana del niño... su tío Bill Scully... debido a la ausencia del padre.  
  
M- pues si.. pero este padre ha vuelto para recuperar lo que es suyo.. y Willy y yo sólo estamos de vacaciones... sabe donde puedo encontrar a Gina Hudston?  
  
E- mmm... como no tenía familiares, sus amigas vinieron a llevársela a Alemania.. a un lugar llamado.. Mu.. Mun... Munoch.. Mun..  
  
M- Munich?  
  
E- si eso!!! Es que tengo mala memoria  
  
M- me a ayudado bastante señorita muchísimas gracias...  
  
M-hola William.. cómo te fue aquí esperando?  
  
W- bien.. que te dijo????  
  
M- bueno Willy... tenemos otra pista.. recuerdas a Gina Hudston?  
  
W- si.. Gina.. ella era casi idéntica a mi mamá...  
  
M- bueno... pues ella vive en Alemania.. y vamos a ir a hablaron ella  
  
W- así que conoceremos Alemania??  
  
M- sip.. hoy mismo salimos.. así que vamos al hotel... a recoger nuestras maletas, y démonos prisa que no tenemos todo el día.  
  
W- vamos a Alemania!!!!!!!  
  
Cada segundo que pasa tengo la sensación de que estoy muy cerca de encontrar a Scully... se que está viva.. no importa lo que todos digan.. porque se que ella esta en alguna parte, sólo espero que todo esto no sea sólo el deseo de volver a verla, de que esté conmigo.. espero que esto sea una corazonada.. una de esas corazonadas que siempre son ciertas.  
  
Casa de Scully  
  
Hoy fue el día más agotador que he tenido en mucho tiempo... era un día helado... y yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto.. pero al menos ya se cual será el trabajo navideño.. haremos una especie de Santa Claus hecho con bombillas fundidas.. jeje peligroso?? Si tal vez.. pero al escuela tiene la política de que todo debe usar material reciclado.. y mi imaginación no llega a tanto.. así que a mi me toca recortar miles de bigotes, barbas, botas, cinturones etc.. etc..etc.. pero que mas da... mañana saldré con Mike... así que tengo que ir buscando que ponerme y. hay ... todo es tan complicado.. últimamente me he dado tiempo para ir al centro comercial y surtir un poco mi nuevo guardarropa.. pero no creo tener nada apropiado.. no lo se.. la verdad esta tal Gina tenía muchísima ropa y no recuerdo si hay algún vestido de noche espero que si.. porque ya no tengo dinero para invertir en algo así.  
  
V_ así que decidiste salir con Mike?  
  
S- si, que tiene de especial???  
  
v- no nada... es sólo que pensaba que aún re3cordabas a Mulder.  
  
S- que?? Claro que lo recuerdo!!! Pero creo que es hora de resignarse... nunca volveré a ver a Mulder, supongo que es hora de empezar de nuevo  
  
v- si... tal vez tienes razón.  
  
S- tal vez?? Clar que tengo razón  
  
v- ok.. lo acepto.. tienes la razón  
  
S- tu sabes.. yo siempre  
  
v- egocéntrica  
  
S- no es cierto  
  
v- claro que si  
  
S-que no  
  
v- que si  
  
S- que no!!!  
  
V-que si!!!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
S- Scul... ejemmm quice decir.. hola???  
  
Mk- hola Gina, soy Mike.. sólo quería confirmar lo de hoy en la noche...  
  
S- si por supuesto.  
  
Mk- de verdad!! Entonces.. paso por ti a las 8 si????  
  
S- si, a ls 8 estaría bien.  
  
Mk- bueno... en ese caso... te veo a las 8  
  
S- si, a las 8  
  
Mk- adiós.. hasta las 8  
  
S- hasta las 8  
  
CLIC  
  
v- o por Dios que hombre tan más pegajoso...  
  
S- yo diría que esa lo hace especial...  
  
v- a ver a ver.. el que sea diferente a Mulder lo hace especial??  
  
S- que quieres decir con eso???  
  
v- que Mike es exactamente lo contrario de Mulder.. y creo que por eso vás a salir con él.. porque crees que estando con alguien contrario a Mulder podrás olvidarlo.  
  
S- que??!!! Claro que no!!! además tú no eres mi psicóloga.  
  
v- no.. pero soy tu.. recuerdas?? Siento lo mismo que tu.  
  
S- no es cierto!! Déjame en paz!!!  
  
v- bueno esta bien.. pero lo que te dije es cierto.  
  
S- claro que no  
  
v- que si  
  
S- que no!!!  
  
v- que si!!!  
  
S- que noooooo!!!!!  
  
RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  
S- hola??  
  
K- Dana!!!!! Acaba de llamarme Mike.. no puedo creerlo... ya sabes que te vas a poner?? Debe ser algo lindo eh???  
  
S- si lo se. Pero no estoy muy segura de que quiero usar...  
  
K- bueno... en ese caso te ayudaré.. voy para allá ok??'  
  
S- bueno....  
  
v- que si!!!  
  
S- no te cansas de esto verdad??' que noooo!!!  
  
v- que si!!!!  
  
S. que noooo!!!!!!  
  
Aeropuerto  
  
M- bueno Willy.. los boletos que conseguí están separados.. pero si no tomamos este avión no saldrá otro hasta mañana  
  
W- no!! vámonos ahora!!!  
  
M- si eso haremos..  
  
W- porqué no nos vamos en auto...  
  
M- porque Inglaterra es una Isla Willy, a menos que te quieras hundir en el mar...  
  
W- oooo  
  
Avión  
  
Rayos.. yo quería sentarme junto a William... quien sabe quién estará a su lado... y si comienza a llorar de nuevo??? Que se supone que un extraño hace con un niño que llora... o diablos... que injusta es la vida.... primero Sam, después mi padre, mi madre... Scully....y ahora no puedo ni sentarme a un lado de mi hijo...  
  
Cinco horas después....  
  
- favor de abrochar sus cinturones.. vamos a aterrizar, lamentamos que este vuelo haya durado más de lo esperado, por causas fuera del alcance de nuestras posibilidades, disfruten su estancia en Munich, el aeropuerto más grande en todo el país.  
  
Al fin.. ya llegamos.. cada vez puedo sentir que Scully está por aquí en alguna parte.. la siento cerca.. siento su presencia.. siento la presencia de mi ángel.  
  
W- papá .. ya vámonos!! que ya casi estamos con mi mamá!!!  
  
M- ya voy Willy... espera a que encontremos las maletas....  
  
W- bueno.. pero que sea rápido eh????  
  
Nueva casa de Scully  
  
K- bueno Dana.. creo que ya estás lista.  
  
S- pues.. no se... no es mi estilo.. de .. pura casualidad... a este vestido no le falta algún pedazo de tela??  
  
K- hay Dana.. claro que no!!!  
  
S- ya lo había olvidado!! Tengo que ponerme los lentes de contacto!!!  
  
K. porque?? A mi me gustan tus ojos azules  
  
S- pues si.. pero Gina tenía los ojos color miel.. y no azules.. además.. ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a teñirme el pelo de rubio.. pero tal vez el fin de semana, por ahora ya no tengo tiempo.  
  
K- eso es, vamos .. ponte esos lentes de contacto rápido.. mientras yo te consigo unos zapatos que vayan con ese vestido.  
  
S- bueno.  
  
No se exactamente en que momento decidí que haría esto.. pero creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.... este vestido.. es lindo lo acepto.. pero.... no es lo que la reina del hielo usaría... un momento.. yo ya no soy la reina de hielo!!! La reina del hielo a muerto!! (literalmente) ahora soy Gina.. Gina Hudston... y, creo que este color se ve bien.. es un estilo de verde.. pero se ve casi igual que mis ojos.. bueno.. que mis lentes de contacto jaja ojalá le guste a Mike. Aunque.... hay!! esa tonta voz ya me hizo pensar que tal vez sea cierto que yo estoy saliendo con Mike sólo para olvidar a Mulder.. no lo se, pienso que es atracción.. o tal vez ganas de olvidar.. atracción.. o ganas de olvidar.. atracción.. o soledad.. atracción.. o soledad....  
  
K- que haces Dana.. date prisa.. y recuerda.. eres Gina.. Gina Hudston  
  
S- si gracias lo recordaré.. jaja  
  
Ding dong.....  
  
S- aaa.. es él. tiene que ser él!!! Aaaa!!!!!!!  
  
K- Dana!! Tranquilízate.. ok, ahora sonríe... relájate y disfruta la velada ok?  
  
S- esta bien.. lo haré.  
  
K- respira conmigo.... inhala... exhala... inhala... exhala...  
  
S- conozco esas respiraciones.. ya tuve un hijo una vez recuerdas??'  
  
K- o.. lo siento.  
  
Ding Doooong  
  
S- ya lo ves??!!! por tu culpa lo hice tocar dos veces  
  
K- pero así es mejor... así no parecerá que estabas esperándolo en la puerta..  
  
S- o.. tienes razón... eres muy buena en esto... porque no te has casado??  
  
K- precisamente por eso... me gusta tener variedad  
  
S- jaja bueno ya voy a abrir ok??  
  
K- y yo saldré por la puerta de atrás..  
  
S- ya te vás???  
  
K- si.. no qiero molesta adiós  
  
S- adiós...  
  
Bueno.. estoy parada frente a la puerta... aún no tengo el valor de abrir la puerta.. pero creo que lo haré pronto... tengo que hacerlo poruqe de todos modos la puerta principal es transparente y sabe que estoy aquí parada así que será mejor abrir y no parecer una tonta.  
  
S- hola  
  
Mk- Gina te ves genial!!!  
  
S- gracias.. pero no es para tanto...  
  
Mk- a no?? entonces porqué no puedo dejar de mirarte?  
  
S- Mike eres muy amable gracias.  
  
Mk- bueno... nos vamos??  
  
S- claro.. pero me gustaría saber a donde vamos. Mk- a no... eso es sorpresa.. por eso necesito que te pongas esto  
  
No puedo creer que Mike está enfrente de mi con esa venda .. creo que quiere que me la ponga y me tape los ojos... no pienso hacerlo.. eso es injusto, yo quiero saber a donde vamos.. además ni siquiera conozco la ciudad aún... pero bueno, esta bien... voy a usar esa venda... de todos modos será divertido  
  
S- mmm bueno esta bien  
  
Mk- ok, te ayudo  
  
Bueno.. aquí estoy, afuera de mi casa con Mike detrás de mí tratando de atar la tonta venda con cuidado para no arruinar el peinado.. que sinceramente nos llevó mucho tiempo a mi y a Karina... ok más a Karina que a mi.. pero de todas formas... y a propósito creo que se está tardando demasiado.. que está haciendo?? Es una mano lo que siento sobre mi hombro? Ok es hora de moverse...  
  
S- bueno.. entonces.. ya nos vamos?? ( bingo... estoy libre)  
  
Mk- si... lo siento es sólo que pensé uqe resbalarías por los escalones ahora que no ves..  
  
S- o .. tienes razón ( bueno después de todo ahora la mano en el hombro me parece una mejor idea.. pero es tarde.. no puedo reconocer mi error... voy a tratar de bajar sola) pero no te preocupes yo puedo bajar sola... he bajado estas escaleras al menso 3 veces al día durante mucho tiempo. Mk- bueno, en ese caso vámonos ya...  
  
Ok.. si logro no caerme de aquí creo que me uniré al circo como la mujer que baja las escaleras con zapatos altos y los ojos vendados... además si me caigo.. con este vestido.. creo que no volveré a salir a la calle sin que se burlen de mi...  
  
Aeropuerto Internacional de Munich  
  
M- bueno Will ahora es hora de buscar a Gina.  
  
W- tu crees que Gina sabe dónde está mi mamá??  
  
M- eso espero Will porque es nuestra última pista.  
  
W- si... ojalá sepa.  
  
M- Will haremos esto... vamos a peguntarle a unos amigos donde podemos encontrar a Gina Hudston ok?  
  
W- bueno...  
  
M- necesitamos un teléfono público y muchas monedas... tal vez si buscamos un hotel será más fácil.  
  
Hollyday Inn ( icen que hay por todo el mundo)  
  
Munich  
  
M- bueno Willy .. que te parece nuestra nueva habitación???  
  
W- me gusta.. me gusta mucho, y me gustaría más si... no olvídalo  
  
M- vamos dime . te gustaría más si...  
  
W- no.. déjalo papá no importa.. estoy bien.  
  
Cuantas veces no escuché es estoy bien de los labios de Scully??? Y eso sólo me recuerda que... no esta bien, para nada, tengo que ayudarlo.. se que es lo que quiere.. quiere que Scully este con nosotros, pero yo no puedo hacer nada aún.. solo llamar a los pistoleros solitarios y ver si pueden conseguir algo de información... sobre Gina.. después de eso ya no sabré que hacer.  
  
M- es por tu mamá no es cierto.  
  
W-............  
  
M- Willy...  
  
W- y.. yo.. snif.... yo ya no se nada.. snif  
  
O no..otra vez. Cuantas veces lo veré llorar antes de que encontremos a Scully?? Es pero que pocas.. muy pocas Y aquí estoy... llorando junto con mi hijo, para que esconder lo que tienes adentro cuando sabes que los demás ya lo saben? Ese error ya lo cometí una vez, y no pienso perder a William también por eso al igual que a Scully. Necesito verla... necesito que sus ojos sean los luceros que encienden mi horizonte cada mañana... como antes, como ansiaba los fines de semana a que fuera lunes para verla de nuevo... peor ahora, solo espero que este viva, porque nadie puede asegurarme nada... sólo mi corazón, y el de William, pero ambos estamos cegados por el deseo de estar con ella de nuevo.  
  
Media hora después...  
  
M- bueno si gracias por todo amigos...  
  
Pistoleros solitarios( ps)- ................  
  
M-si, si a encuentro serás el primero en saberlo Frohike  
  
Ps-......................  
  
M- no.. no va a querer salir contigo de todos modos..  
  
Ps-..........................  
  
M- si gracias por todo.. adiós.  
  
W- que dijeron papá??!!!  
  
M- bueno... me dieron la dirección de Gina.. no se que hicieron pero... la consiguieron...  
  
W- si!!! vámonos a buscarla!!!!  
  
M- ahora??? Ya es tarde Willy y creo que necesitamos dormir.  
  
W- pero entre más rápido salgamos más rápido encontraremos a mi mamá!!!!!!  
  
M- si .. creo que tienes razón.. vamos a buscar a Gina Hudston.. el único problema es...  
  
W- que  
  
M- pues.. nada. Es sólo que .. no conozco la ciudad...  
  
W_ bueno.. pero ya estando afuera alguien puede darnos indicaciones no??  
  
M- bueno si .  
  
Mr. Tango  
  
Wow... no puedo creer esto. .la comida esta exageradamente cara.. porqué Mike me trajo aquí??? Bueno.. tal vez en realidad esta buscando algo serio, no lo se.. pero este es el restaurant más hermoso que he visto en mi vida... creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esta noche...  
  
Dos horas después...  
  
Mk-y bien. Que te pareció la comida??  
  
S- estuvo deliciosa... muchas gracias Mike  
  
Mk- cualquier cosa por una bella dama  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me decía algo así... casi 9 años para ser exactos..  
  
S- Mike... todo esto es muy hermoso pero..  
  
Mk- quieres irte a tu casa ahora no es cierto??  
  
S- lo siento Mike pero mañana t4engo que ir a trabajar.  
  
Mk- quieres mucho a esos niños no es cierto?  
  
S- como si fueran mis propios hijos.  
  
Mk- te puedo preguntar algo personal??  
  
S- claro  
  
Mk- porqué Mike y tu nunca tuvieron hijos si tanto te gustan los niños??  
  
Mala pregunta... que voy a decirle??? Tengo que responderle no puedo dejarlo así.. pero.. pero... esta vine. .esta es una nueva vida.. y tal vez el comienzo de algo más..así que debo decirle algo... que se yo no se que decir...  
  
S- Mike yo...  
  
Mk- si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien  
  
S- gracias.. ( uff... que salvada..)  
  
Mk- ven, te llevaré a casa ahora  
  
S- gracias... 30m min. después  
  
En alguna parte de Munich..  
  
M- ya estoy harto!!! No llegaremos nunca.  
  
W- porqué no le preguntas a de allá??  
  
M- m.... no creo se me hace que esos dos están bastante ocupados.  
  
W- bueno... vamos a esperar a que acaben.. jiji  
  
M- Will!!!  
  
W- perdón.  
  
Bueno.. esto si que es una mala jugada.. de un auto acaban de salir dos personas.. un hombre bastante bien parecido.. pero no es muy alto y una mujer .. hermosa debo decir.. aunque sólo puedo verlos de lejos se hace notar que vienen de algún lugar elegante por el aspecto de la ropa... pero ... por alguna razón. Siento algo extraño que se retuerce en mi estómago... es lo mismo que he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.. desde hace 9 años casi.. debo decir.. se lo que es. son celos.. pero.. celos de que??? Yo ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer.. así que me acercaré para ver mejor...  
  
M- esa.. es.. es idéntica a Scully!!  
  
W- no.. papá.. ella es Gina.. Gina Hudston.. es igual a mi mamá.. pero su cabello es rubio... y sus ojos.. sus ojos son como miel...  
  
M-pero.. se parece tanto...  
  
No puedo creerlo... después de tanto tiempo creo poder verla.. y no es ella.. pero si no es mi Scully.... entonces. porqué siento estos celos??!!! No entiendo... será que se parece?? No.. no lo creo.. debe haber otra explicación para esto.... debe haberla.  
  
Mk- Gina.. esta noche fue inolvidable, gracias.  
  
S- Mike soy yo quien te debo las gracias.. me refiero a que.. un día te conozco en el parque y dos días después me llevas a comer a ese lugar y...  
  
Mk- déjalo Gina, ya se a lo que te refieres...  
  
Pero que es lo que hace?? Se esta acercando.. o no.. ya se lo que quiere.. pero.. estoy yo lista para esto??? Quiero decir.. hace poco que sucedió lo de Mulder y... un momento... hace poco?? Fue hace más de medio año.. además estoy empezando una nueva vida.. y eso significa tener que dejar todo atrás.. absolutamente todo.. pero .. hay algo extraño.. siento como.. siento como si él estuviera aquí.. conmigo.. y no me refiero a Mike... creo que esta es la prueba final.. no lo se. Es extraño.. pero .. lo haré voy a besarlo.. y lo haré porque ya no tengo otra salida..  
  
Que es esto!! Porqué e siento así!! Ni siquiera conozco a Gina.. y sin embargo lso celos me queman por dentro.. no entiendo nada...  
  
W- papá... vámonos.. creo uqe será mejor si volvemos mañana no??  
  
M- si..  
  
No se porque. Pero me siento culpable... muy culpable, pero a la vez feliz.. creo que Mike esta feliz también ..  
  
Mk- hasta luego Gina..  
  
S- adiós, gracias Mike.... gracias por todo.  
  
Mk- fue un placer...  
  
Hollyday Inn  
  
M- sabes Will creo qu tengo una idea...  
  
W- si??  
  
M- mañana... te inscribiré en la escuela Robert Patrick  
  
W- que?!!  
  
M- si.. mira, hay algo extraño en Gina.. y quiero saber que es.  
  
W- si... ya veo... pero eso en que ayuda??  
  
M- Gina trabaja ahí con niños de tu edad..  
  
W- a si?? Wow...  
  
M- bueno, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Will así que duérmete ya.  
  
W- mjjjjjj  
  
Que noche.. debo decir, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar. Pero debo dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a la escuela...así que debo dormir.. la verdad no creo que pueda... pero bueno, noches de insomnio he tenido muchas desde que vivo en Munich...  
  
Al día siguiente... Escuela Robert Patrick  
  
S- buenos ías..  
  
Todos- buenos días señorita Hudston  
  
S- bueno, hoy será un día muy divertido.. y adivinen porqué??  
  
E- nos van a regalar algo??  
  
S-mmmm nop  
  
J- nos vamos a ir de excursión??  
  
S- am.. nop  
  
O-vamos a empezar el trabajo de navidad???  
  
S- si.. pero además , hoy conoceremos a un alumno nuevo, aún no se su nombre pero llegará en cualquier momento.  
  
Directora- buenos días niños.. les traje a su nuevo compañero de clase.. tengo cosa uqe hacer.. así que los veré luego  
  
S- bueno.. nos dices tu nombre??  
  
W- William Scully,  
  
Qué??!!! William Scully??!!! Oí lo que creo que escuché?!!! N.. no puede ser!!! Si William esta aquí.. eso significa que... o .. no .. no puede ser.. y.. yo.. n... no .. no puedo creerlo!!!!!  
  
J- me gustan tus tenis  
  
O- yo quiero tu sombrero..  
  
E- bueno ya no lo molesten..  
  
W- jeje.. quienes son ustedes...  
  
S- bueno William.. jugaremos un pequeño juego muy interesante para aprendernos los nombres de todos esta bien?  
  
W- bueno  
  
Toda la mañana he estado en la dirección de la escuela, hablando con la directora que jura que Gina es la mejor persona que ha conocido y que es la más indicada para cuidar del niño.. osea William, bueno yo no puedo pensar en lo contrario, alguien que se parece tanto a Scully debe ser indicada para cuidar a mi bebé. No puedo dejar de sentir esta sensación de seguridad cuando estoy aquí, por eso no me he ido, me siento como si ella estuviera aquí, conmigo... siento esa protección de que alguien me sostiene, que alguien me sigue acompañándome.  
  
Hoy cuando las clases terminen iré a hablar con Gina, quiero hablar con ella sobre muchas cosas.  
  
Cuatro horas después....  
  
No se porque, pero estoy nervioso.. nunca me sentí nervioso antes.. bueno si, cada vez que veía a Scully.. pero nunca más, supongo que es pro el parecido de Gina con Scully... que se yo.  
  
Que día.. todos los niuños se han ido con sus respectivas madres... sólo falta el niño nuevo.. que tiene un impresionante parecido con mi bebé... y se llama William Scully.. pero eso es imposible.. quiero saber quién viene a recogerlo... ojalá no sea Bill porque creo que no lo soportaré.  
  
M- buenas tardes.. soy Fox Mulder.. vine por William, el niño nuevo.. ya sabe.  
  
S- ss..s. h... hola.. q. que??  
  
M- le sucede algo??  
  
S- no es nada.. es.. es.. es que tuve un día muy cansado.. usted sabe no??  
  
M- si.. dónde está ni hijo???  
  
S- mm.. un momento si???  
  
S- Willy!!!!  
  
W- si?  
  
S- tu papá vino por ti.  
  
W- si!!!! adiós maestra  
  
S- adiós Willy... cuídate mucho esta bien?? el clima no es muy agradable y el pronóstico no es muy positivo...  
  
W- sip S- lo prometes???  
  
W- sip  
  
S- no te creo  
  
W- de verdad... es más  
  
No se que es lo que está pasando.. Mulder esta parado frente a mi.. al verdad es que estoy hablando con William para no tener que enfrentar su mirada, esa mirada profunda que me atraviesa.... ahora William se acerca a mi no se por que... ahora se acerca más y sus pequeños labios dejan un beso en mi mejilla  
  
S- gracias.. pero.. porqué??  
  
W- no lo se.. sólo se me ocurrió  
  
S- adios William.. y acuérdate de cuidarte mucho  
  
W- si  
  
M- a.. adiós  
  
S- adiós...  
  
M- s.... señora Hudston  
  
S- si?  
  
M- yo.. yo quisiera ir.. ir a tomar un café c...con usted... para hablar de algunas cosas sobre William.. ya sabe... claro que si tiene otra cosas que hacer yo...  
  
S- esta bien... es más... le daré mi teléfono y después nos pondremos de acuerdo  
  
M- s... si gracias.. adiós  
  
S- adiós señor Mulder  
  
M- Mulder.. sólo Mulder.  
  
S- esta bien  
  
N.. no estoy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, pero espero que siga pasando.. no puedo creerlo.. ahora estoy casi seguro de que hay algo extraño en esta tal Gina Hudston...  
  
W- papi.. tu también sientes lo mismo que yo con Gina???  
  
M- eh?  
  
W- si.. es como.. como si fuera mi mami.. no se...  
  
M- tal vez es porque se parece... no lo se  
  
W- si.. tal vez...  
  
No se por que estoy haciendo esto.. tal vez no debería.. pero yo creo que esto ya s demasiado... me alejé de ellos y ahora son ellos quienes llegan a mi .. así de la nada.. justo cuando creía que empezaba a superar todo... que ingenua.. nunca podré superar esos 9 años de mi vida que marcaron mi destino para siempre.  
  
Nueva casa de Scully 3:30 a.m  
  
RIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!!!! RRRIIIIIIIIINNGGGG!!!  
  
v- Dana.... contesta el teléfono...  
  
S- mmmmmmmmm noooo tengo sueñoooo  
  
v- que contestes!!!  
  
S- está bien  
  
S- si?  
  
M- hola?? Gina Hudston??  
  
S- si  
  
M- disculpe la hora.. es que .. y.. yo no podía dormir... y bueno..  
  
S- si esta bien..  
  
M- este.. Gina.. yo .. puedo llamarte Gina verdad???  
  
S- claro  
  
M- bueno... es que yo, quería saber cuando pasaremos esa tarde juntos..  
  
S- mmmm que tal mañana.  
  
M- si.. que le parece después de las clases...  
  
S- esta bien... y ahora, si no le molesta debo dormir ....  
  
M-.......  
  
S- Mulder???  
  
Nunca le gustó despedirse y menos de mi  
  
Hotel Hollyday Inn  
  
Querida Scully:  
  
Hasta la fecha siempre hubo un mañana y que es lo que hicimos de los que serían nuestros dolientes que ese atardecer vivirían. Hacia donde anduvimos sin buscarnos, que limpios fueron quedando los días y el cielo inquieto y nocturno los sueños que sorprendería. Tu y yo tan lejos de aquellos amantes que a su pasar van borrando los días y alguna vez se alejaron distantes para olvidar lo que ya no sería, pero hoy que me ha dado la suerte un camino te vuelvo a encontrar.  
  
Te miento si digo no haber pensado que era posible y que sucedería y algo se mueve y recrea esa inminente escena en la luz del día.. y me recuerda el verte tantas cosas que en algún sitio he dejando en suspenso que solamente han estado esperando por este momento, que si algún día tuvieron sentido para volver a enfrentarnos delante dejando atrás al tiempo y sus abismos con su llamadas y sus visitantes para el reencuentro que tengo contigo hoy en este lugar.  
  
Yo se que siempre se sigue adelante y que nos llenamos de nuevos días y al eventual transmitir de las tardes vi el batir de las alas de ayer mas no partió tu recuerdo incesante y aún me despierto al eco de tu risa, de vuelta atrás donde a veces estás pero que hago con tanto que nunca se fue??  
  
Si cada quien va jugando hoy su vida, con lo que cree que es lo mejor, y andamos siempre tan definitivos tan decididos a purificarnos, lo cierto es que hace unos meses me da por ponerme a esperar. Si te lo cuento es porque estás volviendo, amaneciendo vendrás con los días, el tiempo pasa y porque no te tengo es porque sólo me ha dejado tu partida, ayer dejé de guardarte así que hoy te propongo esto.. hoy dejaré la puerta abierta para que cuando regreses no dejes de entrar... no dejes de entrar.  
  
W- que haces papá??  
  
M- nada William. ve a dormir , que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela  
  
W- ,mm no quiero...  
  
M- vamos Will hazme ese favor, mañana iremos a comer con Gina después de clases y necesito que tengas energía.  
  
W- Gina?? Para encontrar a mi mamá?!!! Entonces ya me voy a dormir  
  
M- gracias  
  
Cada vez que pienso en Gina no puedo dejar de pensar en Scully, es demasiado extraño... no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, será que nuestro destino es estar juntos?? tal vez si... porque todo lo que hago me conduce a ella, y todos los caminos conducen a la verdad... mi verdad... su verdad.. nuestra verdad.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
Hoy será un largo día en la escuela... pero , estaré bien, la escuela no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que hoy saldré con Mulder, y con William, el ser su maestra me a acercado bastante a él, ya lo extrañaba demasiado... y se podría regresar con William y no habría ningún problema.. el problema no es William, el problema es Mulder.. cómo se supone que le explicaré todo lo que pasó?? Cómo confesarle todas aquellas cosas que me hicieron huir, y más cuando ni yo lo se. Solo espero que todo salga bien... aunque me preocupa que Mulder ya sospeche algo... hay, es que todo esto es demasiado.. solo quisiera poder escapar de todo... olvidar que el mundo existe y simplemente ser feliz.  
  
W- en que piensas??  
  
S- que?? Ammm no nada.. no pensaba en nada en especial...  
  
W- mmm.. me he estado cuidando mucho sabe??  
  
S- así que has cumplido tu promesa eh??  
  
W- claro que si  
  
J- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S- Jackie que te sucede???  
  
J- o.. Oscar me pegó!!!!!  
  
S- Oscar?? Que hiciste??  
  
O- yo no hice nada.. todo es culpa de ella, no me quería prestar su oso de peluche.  
  
Aaaa........ otro día más en el jardín de niños Robert Partick  
  
Hoy es un día especial.. iré con Gina a comer.. tal vez no sea la gran cosa.. pero siento que ahora estoy más cerca de Scully que nunca, ya ni siquiera me importa que es lo que sucedió, ahora sólo me importa estar con ella.. porque mi vida es un desastre... y necesito a alguien que este conmigo y convierta ese desastre en un mundo perfecto, y la única persona capaz de hacer eso es Scully, mi Scully, la Scully de siempre, esa Scully que conozco mejor que a mi mismo, esa Scully de la que no se nada...  
  
M- hola Gina  
  
S- hola Mulder  
  
W- papa!!!!!!! llegaste tarde!!!  
  
M- lo siento... creo que mi reloj no funciona.. pero eso no importa... porque hoty tenemos una invitada de honor...  
  
S- y.. quien es??  
  
W- aja jajá pues tuuuu!!  
  
M- por supuesto.. no conozco muchos lugares por aquí... así que...  
  
S- no se preocupe.. yo conozco algunas cafeterías cercanas.  
  
W- pero vámonos ya que tengo hambre!!!!  
  
M- esta bien pequeño impaciente  
  
S- ven William yo te ayudo a ponerte el abrigo.. recuerda que hace frío y prometiste cuidarte...  
  
W- esta bien.. pero sólo por ser tu.  
  
S- esta bien...  
  
M- como lo haces?  
  
S- que?  
  
M- si.. ya sabes... como haces para que William se ponga su abrigo sin quejarse...  
  
S- instinto.. que se yo  
  
W- es que ella si sabe  
  
M- supongo que si..  
  
S- saber que??  
  
W- saber.. sólo saber  
  
M- basta ya y vamos a comer ahora quieren??  
  
S- por mi esta bien.  
  
Café-efac  
  
Juro que nunca en mi vida había estado más nerviosa.. estoy aquí, comiendo en una cafetería barata con mi hijo y su padre... esta es la vida que siempre deseé pero, esa vida yo la perdí hace mucho.. y es imposible recuperarla.. o no?? acaso puedo borrar todo lo que ocurrió y regresar a mi vida de antes?? Ahora que ha vuelto Mulder... William estaría seguro y... no.. no .. no es posible ... ellos no tienen la culpa de mis errores, además no se como explicárselos.. cuando sepan que abandoné a mi hijo.. me odiarán.. lo se.. mi familia, Mulder incluso mi propio hijo ... porqué la vida es tan complicada??? No.. la vida no es tan complicada... mi vida es un desastre.  
  
M- y cómo esta tu ensalada??  
  
S- sabes? este lugar me gusta por las ensaladas que sirven  
  
W- pues yo no se.. pero mi hamburguesa sabe rica..  
  
M- William!! Te estas manchando toda la ropa!!!  
  
S- mira... déjame ayudarte... cuando esto pase.. pones la servilleta así.. y luego envuelves la parte de debajo de la hamburguesa .. ves??  
  
W- aja...  
  
S- entonces ya no te mancharás...  
  
M- oooo... eso fue interesante.. cómo sabías??  
  
S- cuando tienes que limpiar la ropa de 10 niños descuidados te das cuenta que.. hay formas de evitar las manchas... y además las madres te lo agradecen.  
  
M- mm.. interesante..  
  
W- papá!! Que pasó con lo de...  
  
M- cállate William  
  
S- huh?  
  
M- es que.. queríamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió... ése día en el accidente de autos.., pero creo que eso ya no es necesario.. no quiero arruinar la tarde...  
  
W- esta bien...  
  
M- y Gina.. cómo va William en la escuela??  
  
S- mm... debo decir que es un niño bastante travieso... es inteligente.. tal vez demasiado para su edad.. pero es demasiado inquieto..}  
  
M- William.. has estado dando problemas en la escuela??  
  
W- pero yo no he hecho nada...  
  
S- no.. nada.. solamente hacer el trabajo de la mitad de tus compañeros de clase... y por supuesto cobrarles con dulces...  
  
W- pero eso no tiene nada de malo.. yo les ayudo y ellos me ayudan  
  
M- Willy .. así no funciona el mundo...  
  
Odio estos momentos de silencio en los que Mulder me mira de esa forma tan especial que sólo el tiene... para mi es normal.. pero para Gina...  
  
S- porqué me miras así?  
  
M- es que te pareces mucho a... a la persona que más quiero en este mundo.  
  
W- mi mami...  
  
Y que se supone que debo decir ahora?? Un momento.. dijo lo que creo que dijo?? o sólo imaginé lo que creo que había dicho.. no.. si lo dijo.. dijo que me parecía a la persona que más quiere... no puedo creerlo.. hay Mulder perdóname... no se porqué estoy haciéndote esto.  
  
W- Gina.. de verdad te pereces mucho a mi mamá.  
  
S- Willy... y... yo se que me parezco.. y la verdad es algo muy complicado para explicarte... todo empezó un día en Australia... en el centro de genética... y ahí un día los conocí a ti y a tu mamá.  
  
M- Gina.. si no quieres hablar de eso.. y.. yo lo entiendo  
  
S- gracias.. realmente es duro tratar de recordar  
  
Esta tarde Gina y yo hablamos de muchísimas cosas.. sobre la escuela.. lo que nos gusta, lo que no nos gusta.. en fin.. todas esas cosas que nunca supe sobre Scully... y cada vez que hablo con Gina.. puedo recordar a Scully.. veo es e brillo en sus ojos que me vuelve loco... no entiendo nada, pero sé que William es feliz, le gusta estar con Gina.. creo que él también nota el parecido de Scully, no solamente físico.. también la forma de hablar, la forma de expresarse.. no lo se..simplemente son prácticamente idénticas, y no se como explicarlo.  
  
Casa de Scully  
  
v- y bien Dana.. que piensas?  
  
S- nada... v-nada?? Yo creo que si.. deberías hablar con alguien  
  
S- con Mike??  
  
v- estabas pensando en Mike verdad?  
  
S- no  
  
v- claro que si  
  
S- como lo sabes??  
  
v- porque dije que deberías hablar con alguien y.. deducirte que me refería a Mike.. en realidad me refería a Karina o a alguien así.  
  
S- tienes razón.. es que.. desde que Mulder volvió.. todo es tan extraño, que pasará con Mike ahora??  
  
v- no lo se.. recuerda que soy tu...  
  
S- es cierto.. hablaré con Karina... a lo mejor ella sabe que hacer...  
  
S- hola?  
  
K- Dana??  
  
S- si.. soy yo  
  
K- Mike me contó lo que pasó en la cena.. hay Dana.. todo va muy bien, si siguen asi pronto podrás decirle a Mike todo sobre tu vieja vida y...  
  
S- hay un pequeño problema...  
  
K- eh?  
  
S- si verás... es que... recuerdas a Mulder???  
  
K- si.. claro, es una historia impresionante.  
  
S- bueno.. no vas a creer esto.. pero Mulder está aquí.  
  
K- aquí??  
  
S- bueno.. no aquí precisamente.. pero.. esta en Munich.. y su hijo, quiero decir mi hijo.. esta en mi escuela, soy su maestra, hoy mismo el y yo hemos ido a comer juntos.. n.. no entiendo nada...  
  
K- y.. le dijiste que no eras Gina?  
  
S- claro que no.. si se lo dijera me odiaría para siempre no lo crees?  
  
K- pues.. no estoy segura.. Dana... creo que es hora de que decidas cual de las dos vidas prefieres..  
  
S- tengo que hacerlo??  
  
K- Dana.. acaso esperas tener a Mulder y a Mike??  
  
S- bueno.. no, pero tampoco quiero separarme de ninguno...  
  
K- Dana yo no puedo decidir eso por ti, tienes que preguntarte a ti misma a quien prefieres. Y creo que tienes que estar sola para decidirlo, así que te dejaré sola.  
  
S- esta bien.. gracias, lo creas o no me has ayudado bastante. Querida Scully: Hoy he conocido mejor a Gina, si vieras el gran parecido que tienen... podría jurar que son la misma persona.. y la verdad he pensado mucho en esa idea...así todo tendría sentido.. pero no lo creo, no creo que tu hicieras eso, no puedo creer que tu hubieras decidido cambiar de vida así... no ... yo se que tu nunca harías eso.. pero.. aún tengo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza que dice que tu eres Gina.... es una idea loca no?? por eso ahora mismo de dirijo hacia la casa de Gina para aclararlo todo...  
  
Estoy demasiado confundida.. necesito despejarme.. me duele la cabeza y me arden los ojos, creo que voy a quitarme estos lentes de contacto.. después de todo no habrá ningún problema... tengo muchas cosas que hacer.. y el día esta lindo.. no hace tanto frío y es raro porque es diciembre y aquí suele nevar.. pero hoy el día está más bien cálido... Tengo muchas figuras que recortar.. todo por los trabajos navideños de los niños... pero bueno eso me ayudará a despejar mi mente un momento... no puedo creer que esto este pasando.. mi vida a cambiado muchísimo en estos 6 meses.. y justo cuando estaba decidida a cambiarlo todo de nuevo... entonces llega mi pasado... Mulder.. mi pasado ahora también es parte de mi presente, el problema es que Mike forma parte de mi presente también... y ahora todo se complicó.. todo esto me esta sofocando y..  
  
v- basta Dana!! Deja ya de pensar en eso y ponte a trabajar que hay mucho material que preparar para mañana!!!  
  
S- es cierto... pero.. estoy tan cansada...  
  
v- bueno.. trabaja rápido y así podremos descansar mas pronto no crees?  
  
S- si tienes razón... dónde dejé las tijeras... y el papel?  
  
v- están a tu lado.. cielos si que andas distraída..  
  
S- ya déjame en paz.. lo único que no necesito es que mi propia voz interior me esté molestando...  
  
v- ok  
  
Bueno, acabo de ver a Gina salir de su casa.. ahora está recortando algunas cosas.. seguramente es material para el trabajo navideño de los niños.. se ve cansada.. no puedo verla de cerca porque aún no he salido del auto.. estoy algo nervioso..  
  
Vaya.. si que Gina estaba muy cansada.. porque acaba de caer sobre la mesa y .. parece que se quedó completamente dormida.. estará bien si yo me acerco?? Después  
de todo está dormida y.. bueno... que se yo.. me acercaré.. debo hacerlo... además no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo más aquí porque dejé a William solo.. así que allá voy...  
  
Entre más me acerco más pienso que Gina es idéntica a Scully... es.. es ese tono de piel que parece porcelana.. sopesas cejas perfectas que rodean sus ojos, eso es lo diferente... es la misma mirada... sólo que una es dorada y la otra es azul... no puedo decidir cual es la que más me gusta.. ambas miradas son capaces de controlarme... definitivamente.. esto no pasa nada más porque si...  
  
Y ahora estoy aquí.. a su lado.. mi mano inconscientemente acaricia su cabello.. creo que ella está despertando.. ya no me interesa si se despierta o no.. porque estoy hipnotizado mirando su rostro.. es como estar con Scully pero a la vez con Gina... no entiendo nada.. nada en realidad.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Soy cruel lo se.. no necesito que me lo repitan.. pero si alguien tiene algún otro comentario.. no dejen de decirlo a Imaxf en imaxf@hotmail.com / soychid@yahoo.com 


	4. convalecencia eterna 4

Desclimer: M y S.. bla bla .. CC y Fox ... bla bla bla  
  
Dedicatoria: a todos los Argentinos, y a todos los que lean este relato y que se tomen la molestia de mandar un feedback  
  
Spoilers: la tercera parte de al historia.. supongo  
  
Tipo: Angst, un poco de H y MRS.. mucho MRS  
  
Convalecencia Eterna: el final puede ser sólo el principio  
  
Mis ojos se abren lentamente.. no quiero despertar.. pero algo me ha obligado y no se lo que es.. entonces .. mira hacia arriba.. y .. ahí está él.. ahí esta Mulder.. acaricia mi pelo y repite lentamente mi nombre.. Scully.. Scully... n.. no entiendo.. m.. me ha descubierto.. ha descubierto toda la farsa???  
  
Creo que nunca debí mirarlo a los ojos.. olvidé que no traía mis lentes de contacto.. y que mis ojos eran azules.. creo que ahora si h lo ha descubierto todo.. porque .. Mulder se ha alejado de mi.. lo último que dijo .. fue un silencioso.. porque?  
  
Podría jurar que lo que acaba de pasar es sólo una pesadilla.. pero sé que no lo es.. ahora lo entiendo todo.. Gina..Gina siempre fue Scully... p.. pero?' porqué??!! N. .no entiendo nada,  
  
Nunca esperé que esto pasaría... sabía que algún día Mulder debería enterarse... pero nunca esperé que fuera así... tan repentino.. qué se supone que haré ahora?? Si antes estaba presionada.. esto es el colmo...  
  
v- Dana.. y.. yo no se que es lo acaba de suceder... simplemente es extraño..  
  
S- p.. pero es que no es justo... n.. no puedo perderlo todo así...  
  
v- Dana.. aún tienes a Mike  
  
S- yo para que quiero a Mike!!!! Yo quiero a Mulder.. quiero a mi hijo!! Quiero recuperar mi sueño.  
  
v- Dana.. creo que tienes que hablar con Karina y contarle tu decisión.  
  
S- si lo se. Pero no se que es lo que le diré a Mike  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
S- hola?  
  
Mk- hola Gina... y.. yo quería saber si.. bueno si querías ir conmigo a una función de teatro hoy en la noche... tu sabes  
  
S- Mike.. tengo que hablar contigo.. p.. podrías venir a mi casa?  
  
Mk- hoy?? Ahora mismo?  
  
S- si, por favor...  
  
Mk- sucede algo malo Gina?  
  
S- y.. yo necesito hablar contigo.. te contaré todo en cuanto llegues esta bien??  
  
Mk- voy para allá enseguida  
  
Bueno.. aún no se porqué le dije eso a Mike... tengo muchas cosas que explicarle... pero creo que no puedo decirle todo mi pasado.. creerá que estoy loca o algo parecido... tal vez hasta piense que me estoy burlando de él... no se que es lo que voy a decirle.. pero espero que me comprenda.  
  
Hotel Hollyday Inn  
  
W- papá!! Como te fue??  
  
M- m.. William necesito descansar. Después te cuento  
  
W- pasó algo malo verdad?? ¡!!! dime la verdad papá .. por favor  
  
M- William tu aún no estás preparado para esto.  
  
W- papá tu siempre defendiste la verdad.. tu siempre buscabas las razones para todo..  
  
mamá me lo dijo.. mamá me dijo que era lo que más admiraba y extrañaba de ti.. mamá y yo siempre te recordábamos como la mejor persona de este mundo... como la persona que nunca se rendía.. como el que siempre alcanza sus ideales.  
  
M- W.. Willy y.. yo no se que decir...  
  
W- papá.. por favor dime la verdad.. quiero saber la verdad...  
  
M- William ..y.. yo quiero que escuches esto y trates de entender esta bien??  
  
W- si  
  
M- Hoy.. .. hoy encontré a .. a tu mamá.  
  
W- mi mami!!!!  
  
M- p.. peor la encontré en donde siempre temí que estaría...  
  
W- que sucede?  
  
M- William.. G.. Gina .. Gina Hudston en realidad es Dana Scully  
  
W- que?!! P.. pero eso no puede ser.. porqué??  
  
M-.......  
  
Me siento como un idiota.. no soy capaz de responder a las respuestas de mi hijo... ni yo conozco esa respuesta... y no creo tener el valor de volver con ella... porque si ella tomó una decisión alguna razón tuvo que tener no es cierto?' y debo saberlo. Debo saber porqué...  
  
M- William.. podrías ser un niño fuerte y esperar a que papá regrese?? No tardaré mucho.. de verdad.  
  
W- esta bien,  
  
Mk- Gina.. está todo bien?? S- si.. todo esta bien Mike.. es.. es sólo q. Que ..  
  
Mk- no lo digas.. creo que se de que se trata..  
  
S- si Mike.. y.. yo no croe que esto vaya a funcionar... no eres tu.. soy yo.. me refiero a que tu eres un muy buen hombre... p.. peor yo .. yo no estoy lista para empezar de nuevo.  
  
Mk- Gina.. entiendo que aún recuerdes a Ben.. p.. pero el tiempo pasa.. y todo se va  
  
S- no Mike.. no entiendes.. el tiempo no lo cura todo..y .. y. yo no estoy lista aún.. para volver a empezar.  
  
No se que es lo que habrá entendido Mike de todo esto.. sólo espero que no me odie.. levamos más de 10 minutos mirándonos.. simplemente pensando.. y cada vez que lo pienso.. entiendo que .. que yo solamente usé a Mike para tratar olvidar a Mulder aún cuando sabía que no podía.  
  
Mk- G...Gina.. y.. yo  
  
S- Mike.. antes de que digas lo que sea.. por favor .. quiero decirte algo importante.  
  
Mk que es??  
  
S- perdóname... por favor perdóname.. y.. yo siento como si te hubiera usado para olvidar mi pasado  
  
Mk- Gina.. n.. no te preocupes.. yo entiendo todo, de verdad, sólo quiero pedirte algo  
  
S- que...  
  
Mk- y.. yo quisiera saber si tu..  
  
S- si yo...  
  
Mk- si tu y yo.. bueno.. tu sabes..  
  
S- no ... no lo se  
  
Mk- quiero un beso de despedida.. eso es todo.. ya se que .. que es algo egoísta de mi parte y todo.. pero .. por favor...  
  
S- Mike.. y.. yo no puedo hacer eso.. en serio.. sería como seguir usándote.. como si em estuviera burlando de ti  
  
Mk no me importa.. por favor  
  
Nos fundimos en un abrazo.. se podría decir que es un abrazo de despedida, uno de esos que quedan grabados en la memoria para siempre...  
  
Mike se está acercando peligrosamente.. yo se que esta sea probablemente la última vez que lo veré.. pero no sería justo ni para él ni para mi que yo lo besara ahora.  
  
S- Mike no..  
  
Mk- por favor  
  
No se porque estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.. ni porque voy a hacer lo que voy a hacer.. si.. ya lo decidí, voy a despedirme como lo hice de Mulder, con un beso, la verdad no puede hacer daño a nadie, y yo creo que le debo un favor a Mike.  
  
Creo que es el destino... nuestro destino estar juntos, y yo no tengo derecho a exigir explicaciones de nada, ella debió tener sus razones, porqué he yo de exigirle que me lo expliqué todo cuando yo nunca le he explicado nada? Yo la quiero.. y la quiero muchísimo.. es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo... y por eso no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarle...  
  
Me voy acercando a la casa, y estoy temblando... nuestro primer encuentro no fue lo que imaginé, imaginé muchas formas de encuentro... pero nunca así, quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo... y nunca haberla dejado sola.. pero eso es imposible, y ahora es tiempo de enmendar mi error.  
  
Ahí está la casa... puedo ver una sombra en el porche... seguramente ella sigue ahí... me acerco.. poco a poco, con más miedo que nada... siento que mi corazón quiere salir corriendo... tengo tantas ganas de estar con ella, quiero abrazarla y decirle que todo a terminado.. quiero volver a Washintong, quiero alegrar a su familia... todos están muy deprimidos y.... q... que es eso.. quien es ése!!!! Y que esta haciendo con mi Scully!!!! N.. no.. no es posible.. p.. pero porqué!!! Es el mismo hombre de aquella vez... siento toda clase de cosas... pero la más fuerte.. los celos... esos celos que me queman por dentro.. esos celos que me recuerdan que yo estuve 8 años a su lado y sin embargo nunca fui capaz de demostrarle lo que sentía... nunca la invité a cenar solamente porque si.. soy un cobarde... y.. y ella.. y elle es... es... es un traidora!!!!!!  
  
M- no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Qué fue eso?? Mulder?? Allá va.. esta corriendo.. una vez más se aleja de mi... y estoy segura de que esta vez no regresará...  
  
Mk- gracias Gina... y.. yo creo que ya me voy  
  
S- adios Mike. Gracias pro todo y. lamento que esto no funcionara como tu querías  
  
Como es posible.. p.. porqué??!! Porqué me hace esto!!! Como puede tener este reencuentro y después simplemente meterse con el primero que ve!!! Como puedo hacer esto después de todo lo que yo le he dado!!!! Un momento.. todo lo que yo le he dado?? Yo no le he dado nada!!! Lo único que yo le he dado son problemas y puñaladas pro la espalda, yo la abandoné... la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba... ella a sufrido mucho... y creo que ... bueno... supongo que o no tengo derecho de reclamarle nada... después de todo lo que ella me dio a mi... creo que al fin de cuentas si va a tener una vida... una vida lejos de mi... lejos de este mounstro que nunca estará satisfecho... yo  
  
Supongo que ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera... después de todo quién soy yo para venir a reclamarle que sea mía después de que nunca lo fue??? La vida es injusta.. no debería permitir que exista el amor no correspondido, yo se que lastimé su corazón más de una vez... a tal grado que.. la obligué a cambiar de hogar, el color de su pelo, sus ojos, yo sólo deseo que encuentre toda la felicidad que se merece después de tanto y tiempo.. y se que se marchó sin explicar nada, y se que no merezco ser perdonado, porque hoy me avergüenzo de haber sido el motivo de todas sus tristezas y sufrimientos, y tampoco puedo exigirle que me perdone... porque mis errores son graves... caminé por la senda equivocada.. y la hice llorar.. soy un cobarde.. por eso regresé.. pero ya era muy tarde y ahora que ella ya ha encontrado un nuevo amor, y que .. estoy seguro de que le dará luz y paz en fin.. todo lo que yo nunca le di.. y yo.. yo me muero de ganas de abrazarla y.. sólo puedo nadar en mi propio mar de lágrimas porque ni yo me perdono... y sin embargo.. a fin de cuentas la amo.. la amo muchísimo... soy un imbécil y ya la perdí.. peor la sigo amando.. y la seguiré amando siempre. Por eso quiero que sea feliz.. feliz como merece ser.. feliz aunque no sea conmigo.  
  
Querida Scully:  
  
Adiós Scully, adiós para siempre, te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida.. y .. y yo te prometo que cuidaré de tu hijo, y te prometo que nadie sabrá nunca que te encontré... solo.. sólo necesito despedirme de ti.. necesito que sepas que independientemente de la decisión final que tomes.. yo te apoyaré.. y te apoyaré siempre.  
  
Bueno, todo acabó.. o quizás solamente está empezando... es hora de buscar a Mulder.. y aclarar todo con él.. aunque .. tal vez no quiera verme.. tal vez el esta muy enfadado.. y después de todo .. tiene derecho a estarlo.. y me refiero a que.. bueno... yo me marché y lo abandoné todo por miedo a enfrentar el mundo... y cuando me arrepentí ya era demasiado tarde.. pero .. seguramente el piensa que yo soy una cobarde, y lo soy... nunca debí irme así y dejar a William, debí enfrentarme a la vida, es lo que Mulder hubiera echo... hay Mulder.. si tan sólo pudieras perdonarme...  
  
S- perdóname Mulder.. si tan solo pudieras escucharme.  
  
Escuché lo que creo que escuché o solamente es mi imaginación?? .. no definitivamente es mi imaginación.. tengo que salir de aquí antes de arrepentirme de mi decisión.. tengo que irme.. tengo que huir... tengo que escapar... si me quedo.. si me quedo la haré sufrir de nuevo.. arruinaré su nueva vida y... y yo ya no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie más.  
  
Q.. que es eso ¿??.. acaso es lo que creo que es??  
  
v- si estás pensando que es Mulder.. si.. si es él.. y va corriendo en dirección contraria..  
  
S- Mulder?? Realmente es él?? O no... me vio con Mike.. si tan sólo supiera...  
  
v.- pues explícaselo.. que esperas???  
  
S- Mulder!!!!!!!! Mulder!!!!!!! Mulder no te vayas por favor!!!!!! Mulder!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No es posible.. es ella quien me llama?? O es mi imaginación?? No importa.. no puedo volver.. no ahora.. tengo que correr.. debo alejarme de ella lo antes posible... debo hacerlo.. por ella.. porque ya no merece seguir sufriendo por mi culpa.. y ano más.. ya basta de ser el cobarde de siempre.. es hora de empezar otra vez...  
  
Adiós Scully, adiós para siempre... prometo que no te volveré a molestar nunca más... nunca más...  
  
S- Mulder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No te vayas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!!!! No puedes hacerme esto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No ahora.. ¡ por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Es esa voz incesante que ronda por mi cabeza.. es su voz... esa voz que me ruega no irme.. pero debo hacerlo.. debo irme... ahora... lástima que todo haya terminado así.. es muy difícil para mi.. me parece imposible que todo termine ahora.. todo es pro culpa del tiempo.. el tiempo y la distancia.. no se que .. pero algo pasó.. y alguien llegó... y mi vida quedó destrozada  
  
Querida Scully:  
  
Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda.. en lo que sea.. no importa que sea.. yo siempre estaré ahí esperando tu llamada, volveré junto a ti cuando me necesites... ya sabes donde encontrarme.. en el mismo departamento de siempre, seguiré siendo el mismo... el mismo perdedor de siempre... cada día más viejo.. pero el mismo.. al fin.  
  
S- Mulder.... p.. porqué?? Por qué??  
  
Todo es mi culpa. nunca debí irme.. nunca debí huir de mis responsabilidades.. debí haber vuelto a Washintong... no debí fingir ser Gina... ahora es demasiado tarde.. todo terminó... acabo de perderlo todo, una vez más..  
  
v- Dana... no seas tan cruel contigo misma... piensa.. en lo que has aprendido en este tiempo sobre Mulder...  
  
S- de que sirve lo que haya aprendido ahora.. si te todas formas... el se ha ido...  
  
v- Dana... "nunca descartes un milagro"  
  
S- nunca descartes un milagro... si, lo recuerdo... n.. no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada... no es lo que Mulder hubiera esperado de mi... no puedo rendirme, no puedo dejar que todo lo que amo se aleje de mi... necesito luchar.. luchar por lo que quiero.. luchar por aquello que más deseo... y sobre todo... nunca descartar un milagro.  
  
Hollyday Inn  
  
W- papá!!!!!!!!! Que pasó!!! Mamá regresará con nosotros a San Diego!!!  
  
M- .......  
  
W- papá?? Que pasa?  
  
M- W... Will, t.. tu mama... no puede regresar con nosotros.  
  
W- pero.. porqué??  
  
M- William, necesito que me escuches y trates de entender lo que te voy a decir...  
  
Que podría un hombre como yo decirle a su hijo ahora?? Cómo decirle que su madre no vendrá con nosotros.. contarle la verdad?? No.. sería como traicionar a Scully, sería como darle a su hijo una idea errónea de lo que es  
  
Escuela Robert Patrick  
  
v- se puede saber que es lo que hacemos aquí?? Dana.. si nos descubren.. si nos descubren no irá muy mal.  
  
S- no me importa eso ahora.. tengo que encontrar la dirección de Mulder...  
  
v- querrás decir de William  
  
S- es lo mismo... pero.. no hay ningún registro...  
  
v- tal vez esa porque aún no viven en una casa propia.. no llevan más de una semana viviendo aquí o si??  
  
S- eso es!!! deben estar en algún hotel de Munich...  
  
v- no los encontraremos nunca...  
  
S- claro que si.. voy a encontrarlos.. no se como.. pero lo haré..  
  
v- estás pensando lo mismo que yo??  
  
S- pues claro.. si tu eres yo!!!  
  
v- tienes razón...  
  
Cuartel de los pistoleros solitarios  
  
F- como creen que estará Mulder?  
  
B- seguramente esta muy bien.. estoy seguro de que ya encontró a Scully.  
  
L- si.. tienes razón.. aunque, es raro que no nos all allamado aún no creen?  
  
F- pues si.. ojalá nos llamara para decirnos que es lo que está pasando...  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
L- rayos Frohike creo que tienes poderes telepáticos  
  
B- cierra la boca y contesta!!!  
  
F- Langly!!!  
  
L- esta bien.. esta bien.. ya voy  
  
L- si??  
  
S- Langly??  
  
L- q.. quien habla??  
  
S- soy yo.. Scully..  
  
L-Scully!!!!!  
  
F- que??!! Es Scully déjame hablar con ella!!!  
  
B- basta ya Frohike..  
  
L- p.. pero.. que es lo que pasa??  
  
S- necesito... necesito ayuda  
  
L- lo que sea.. nosotros te ayudamos...  
  
S- sabes en que hotel se están hospedando Mulder y William??  
  
L-dónde estás??  
  
S- en Munich.. Alemania  
  
L-mmm.. espera un segundo esta bien??  
  
S- ok  
  
L- saben en que hotel están Mulder y su hijo??  
  
B- no..  
  
F- y... yo creo que se.. pero.. no me acuerdo bien.. me mencionó algo de un paquete especial..  
  
B- que esperas Langly encuentra todos los hoteles con paquetes especiales ahora!!!  
  
L-acaso estás loco!! Tienes la menso idea de cuantos hoteles hay en Munich.. y cuantos tiene paquetes especiales es este momento!!! Es víspera de navidad!!!  
  
B- esta bien... lo siento.. es solo que quería ayudar..  
  
F- Hollyday Inn!!!  
  
B- qué??  
  
F- si.. cual es el único hotel que tiene habitaciones libres en estas fechas??  
  
L- el hotel con más sucursales en todo el planeta...  
  
L- Scully... Mulder debe estar en el Hollyday Inn  
  
S- claro!! Porqué no lo pensé antes.. muchísimas gracias.. debo irme.. a si.. Feliz Navidad...  
  
L- si Feliz Navidad para ti también.  
  
Querida Scully: Ya me di cuenta .. de que has encontrado a un nuevo amor.. y que ahora debes vivir más feliz, porque has encontrado a alguien que si te supo amar, alguien que no te hace llorar.. como yo, se que encontraste a alguien mucho mejor que yo.. y también se que ahora vives mejor, .. pero.. Scully.. que se supone que deba hacer yo con todo esto que se quedó dentro de mi?? Que se supone que debo hacer yo para poder vivir sin ti... supongo que esto ya no es tu problema eh?? porque .. porque tu si eres fuerte, tu si puedes salir de esto, pero yo no puedo, ni podré, porque .. yo aún te amo Scully, y más de lo que crees, que mal la estoy pasando por quererte así, parece que es pecado amarte así... la ida se escapa, me congelo en mi soledad... y sin ti yo ya no vivo.. y ahora que ya te vas .. ahora que se que ya no regresarás.. como quisiera que me dijeras que.. que es una broma, como deseo que me digas que te quedas conmigo... pero se que es mentira... todo es una vil mentira, como siento todo esto, porque se.. que todo es mi culpa.. yo te arrebaté tu vida una vez, supongo que tienes el derecho de tratar de comenzar otra vez...  
  
William duerme.. duerme profundamente y aún así no puede disimular todo el dolor que corre dentro de él, mañana regresaremos a San Diego... se que dijimos que estaremos fuera tres semanas, pero yo ya no tengo ánimos de seguir, solo quiero irme a casa y estar solo de nuevo... el único problema es que yo ya no tengo casa... ese lugar en donde vivo.. no puede ser mi casa.. no sin ella, nunca más podré decirle casa a ningún lugar...  
  
Hollyday Inn  
  
S- hola?? Alguien me podría decir si aquí se está hospedando Fox William Mulder???  
  
Recepcionista(R)- si???? necesita ayuda???  
  
S- puede decirme en que cuarto está Fox William Mulder??  
  
R-a ver.. permítame un momento esta bien?  
  
S- si, claro..  
  
R- mmm.. veamos.. Fox... Fox...  
  
S- Mulder  
  
R- Fox Mulder.. aqui está. es.está en la habitación número...mmm 3 42.. piso tres cuarto 42  
  
S- muchísimas gracias señor..  
  
R- le recomiendo algo?  
  
S- si  
  
R- si tiene prisa mejor suba por las escaleras porque estos levadores son eternos  
  
S- muchas gracias..  
  
R- cuando quiera..  
  
Veamos.. escaleras.. escaleras.. donde están las %#%(/$ escaleras??? O.. aquí están.. vamos Dana.. corre!!!!!  
  
Estoy demasiado mal... necesito aire freso.. creo que iré a dar un paseo...  
  
mm.. estos malditos ascensores.. tardan demasiado!!!! Ábrete ya de una vez!!!!  
  
O bien.. se abrió.. bueno.. aproximadamente tengo unas 5 horas antes de que William despierte... necesito pensar... mucho...  
  
Piso tres.. piso tres.. si es este.. habitación 42.. mm.. rayos!!! Esto tarda mucho... Habitación 32...33.... uuuufffffff...37, 38... ya casi.. 40... 41.. 42°°°  
  
S- Mulder??' Mulder estás ahí dentro?? Puedes abrir la puerta??' Mulder... estás ahí dentro?? Mulder si estás ahí por favor abre la puerta.. tengo muchas cosas que explicarte.. por favor.. Mulder.. abre la puerta..........  
  
W-mamá???  
  
S- William!!!! Mi bebé.. ven aquí dame un abrazo por favor...  
  
W- mami te extrañé mucho.. por favor regresa con nosotros a San Diego.. por favor mamá!!!!!!!!  
  
S- no te preocupes Willy, regresaré con ustedes, lo prometo.. perdón Willy.. perdóname por dejarte solo... te prometo que te compensaré todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa.. Willy, mi bebé.. perdóname por favor  
  
W- mami... no te vuelvas a ir...  
  
S- no me iré a ningún lado Willy... te lo prometo... esta vez estaré contigo para siempre...  
  
W- mami... puedes dormir conmigo hoy??  
  
S- claro Willy, ven.. vamos a dormir.  
  
Y aquí estoy.. es como.. como si estuviera despertando de una horrible pesadilla y ahora todo esta bien.. y si, estoy despertando de una horrible pesadilla y al final regreso con mi bebé... y aquí estamos.. el dormido y yo mirándolo.. en cuando me senté en la cama William saltó hacia mi y ahora duerme acurrucado entre mis  
  
brazos.. esta tranquilo, como recuperando eso que le hizo tanta falta, su mamá.. y yo... yo siento como si estuviera en la convalecencia de una horrible enfermedad que se conoce como soledad.  
  
Scully...Scully... mi Scully... porqué no puedo sacar esa palabra de mi mente??!!!! Será que esa palabra a dejado de ser simplemente una palabra.. será que ella se a apoderado de todo lo que existe dentro de mi? .. si.. es eso...pero es tarde.. es hora de dejarla ir...  
  
Se que cuando realmente amas algo.. es necesario dejarlo ir.. y si vuelve.. entonces te pertenece.. pero si no lo hace, entonces nunca fue tuyo.. y ese es mi caso... no puedo esperar nada de Scully, porque yo nunca fui capaz de darle lo que se merecía.. amor... ese amor que le negué por miedo a perderla... y ahora.. ese mismo miedo se a transformado en realidad... en una realidad que es inevitable... que puedo hacer yo ahora? Tengo que decirla a William lo que pasó... no podré hacerlo... no soy capaz ni siquiera de eso... debo ser el ser mas patético de todo el planeta. Quizás de toda la galaxia y el universo...  
  
Definitivamente todo en esta vida tiene su recompensa... y esta es una de ellas, la mejor recompensa que alguien puede tener... estoy aquí.. con mi hijo.. después de todo lo que he hecho... solo me queda agradecer a Dios y a la vida que me hayan permitido el estar aquí... ahora... mis párpados se cierran... supongo que es hora de entregarle el poder a Morfeo y ceder... estoy tan cansada que ya no me importa nada más... sólo me importa que tengo a mi bebé de vuelta...  
  
Ya es tarde... no debería estar aquí... a estas horas sabiendo que mi hijo etsa solo.. ahora más que nunca el necesita mi apoyo.. y lo único que yo he hecho es lamentarme mi situación.. a parte de todo.. soy egoísta.. es siempre fue mi peor defecto... siempre estaba obsesionado con lo que yo creía que me hacia falta.. y nunca tuve tiempo para ver lo que tenía... nunca tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de que yo poseía un tesoro y lo perdí... todo por mi egoísmo.. no dejaré que eso pase con mi hijo...  
  
Piso 3.. habitación #42...  
  
M- hola.. William.. estás despierto??  
  
Será mejor no encender las luces. debe estar dormido ahora... creo que lo único que me queda por hacer es tratar de dormir un poco.. después de todo.. creo que lo necesito... no quiero despertarlo.. así que entraré en las sábanas los más lentamente posible... un poco más.. sólo un poco más... y... listo.. aaaaah.. que tranquilidad se siente... por... por alguna extraña razón me siento.. relajado.. como.. como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparme.. que se yo. .es una sensación extraña que espero que perdure al menos hasta mañana así podré dormir un poco.. y .. ahora que lo pienso.. siento que los párpados me pesan y.. y.. zzzZzz....zzzZzz  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Ayer dormí mejor de lo que he dormido en años... y me encanta esta sensación te tranquilidad que siento.. es tanta mi tranquilidad que ni siquiera me he molestado en abrir los ojos.. pero supongo que es hora de tomar valor y hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para levantarme y darme un baño... además de que necesito conseguir dos billetes de avión para San Diego hoy mismo.. no soportaría un día más aquí...  
  
Esta bien.. ya no más excusas.. es hora de abrir los ojos... 1...2...3 q.. que?? Pp.. pero.. c.. como es posible que... a.. un momento.. Scully.. en mi cama.. ahora?? Mmm... esto.. esto solo puede significar una cosa... solamente una cosa...esto es un sueño... una trampa de mi subconsciente que me quiere torturar  
  
Es de día?? Tan rápido?? Mm no quiero levantarme.. quiero quedarme aquí por siempre.. estoy tan tranquila.. como protegida.. como si todo fuera perfecto justo ahora... no quiero abrir los ojos. Pero debo hacerlo... debo despertar y enfrentarme a la realidad  
  
W- buenos días mami...  
  
S- buenos días Willy... dormiste bien?  
  
W- si, gracias por quedarte  
  
S- Willy... no me lo agradezcas  
  
W- no quiero levantarme...  
  
S- yo tampoco...  
  
W- podemos quedarnos??  
  
S- no Willy.. hay que levantarse.. es más.. yo primero.. me daré una ducha. Después tu esta bien?  
  
W- si... ok  
  
Simplemente es hora de levantarse.. y entro al baño... es extraño.. esa tranquilidad sigue siendo la misma... es hora de que me de una ducha.. supongo que la necesito.. si, yo creo que si..  
  
10 min. después...  
  
Rayos.. lo había olvidado... no traigo ropa limpia... bueno... en este hotel debe habar en alguna bata por aquí.. en alguna parte... mmm.. si aquí está!! Bueno.. tendré que resolver este pequeño problema después...  
  
W- papá papá despierta!!!  
  
M- que pasa Will...  
  
W- papá!! Mamá volvió!!!!  
  
M- que?? D.. donde está!!  
  
W- bueno.. ahora no esta.. pero anoche si...  
  
M- William.. estabas soñando  
  
W- no!! claro que no.. mamá esta en la ducha  
  
M- William.. es que tu no entiendes tu mamá no va a volver..  
  
W- claro que si!! esta aquí.. llegó ayer en la noche.. cuando tu no estabas...  
  
M- William tienes que entender que tu madmá no va a volver!  
  
S- y quien asegura eso??  
  
W- mamá!!!  
  
M- S....Scully  
  
S- Mulder.. yo. yo lo siento mucho.. perdóname Mulder.. todo esto es mi culpa...  
  
M- no.. no Scully.. ( no puedo creer que la esté abrazando.. hace 10 segundos pensaba que la había perdido para siempre) no te culpes por esto... yo soy el único culpable...  
  
S- p.. pero Mulder y.. yo.  
  
Y sus lágrimas corren uniéndose a las mías.. ya no me importa que razones tenía para  
  
irse.. o cuales son sus razones para quedarse... solamente me importa que no nos volvamos a separar nunca... si está conmigo ahora... es porque... es mi oportunidad de darle todo aquello que nunca le pude dar, es hora de olvidar mi pasado y comenzar de nuevo  
  
M- shhhh no digas nada... no quiero saber nada...  
  
S-Mulder...  
  
M- shhhh  
  
Aquí viene. Lo que he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. en este beso se encierra el significado de tantas cosas... la mayoría demasiado complicadas como para ser explicadas... ahora lo más importante es que todo esta bien.. y todo estará bien...  
  
W- ejeeeeeemmm...  
  
S- William... que pena.. yo.. este yo.  
  
M- porque no nos dejaste acabar???  
  
S- Muldeeeeeer  
  
W- porque creo que tendrán mucho tiempo para eso después...  
  
S- (cargando a William) y yo creo que el pequeño hombrecito tiene razón  
  
M- de verdad te quedarás??  
  
S- para siempre  
  
W- si!!!  
  
Vuelo #A-33  
  
Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta de lo que es ahora, estoy aquí, con Scully regresando a casa, como si volviéramos a empezar, mi hijo.. puede estar tranquilo ahora, soy demasiado feliz, no me lo merezco, pero de alguna forma pienso que esto estaba marcado por el destino, nuestro destino era estar juntos y siempre lo será... juntos para siempre... porque así lo quiso la vida, porque así lo decidimos nosotros... creo que Scully trata de decirme algo... no se que es.. será mejor ponerle atención en lugar de solo mirarla...  
  
S- Mulder... creo tengo que aclarar muchas cosas contigo  
  
M- Scully, ahora no... esta William  
  
S- William está dormido Mulder, yo... creo que debo explicarte muchas cosas  
  
M- Scully, yo... yo no necesito que me expliques nada, de verdad, mi vida es demasiado perfecta ahora como para arruinarla con esa clase de cosas que ya no importan, al menos no para mi, para mi lo único importante ahora... es que estás de vuelta y acabo de despertar de una horrible pesadilla...  
  
S- gracias Mulder...  
  
M- no me lo agradezcas, no me lo merezco...  
  
S- Karina  
  
M- que??  
  
S- olvidé hablar con Karina sobre lo que pasó!!!!!  
  
M- tranquila, le llamas cuando llegues a San Diego  
  
S- si tienes razón...  
  
Me he dado cuenta que... todo en la vida conduce hasta el mismo sitio sin importar el camino que se siga, supongo que es el destino... ese destino en el que nunca creí  
  
Ahora todo es perfecto y se que pronto tendré muchos problemas, con mi familia, e fin en mi vida.. se aproximan los problemas, pero ya no me importa.. porque .. ahora estoy con Mulder, ahora me siento protegida de nuevo... a salvo, con mi familia, y por alguna razón siento la tranquilidad de que todo saldrá bien... muy bien  
  
Fin  
  
Ok, sinceramente espero no haber arruinado el final de este relato... a si por cierto... cualquier comentario, duda, notificación de demanda, cuenta del psicólogo ( sólo con factura) o cualquier otra cosa... favor de enviarlo a imaxf@hotmail.com/ soychid@yaoo.com a si... gracias pro adelantado 


End file.
